It's Just A Date, Draco!
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Maka, karena percakapan sialan itu, hal pertama yang Draco ingat ketika berbaring di atas kasur adalah, bagaimana caranya untuk mengajak Hermione Granger pergi kencan. Draco Malfoy—sang casanova sekolah yang digandrungi gadis-gadis—bahkan kebingungan mengajak seorang gadis kencan! Chapter 4 updated!
1. Chapter 1

It's Just A Date, Draco!

Title : It's Just A Date, Draco!

Disclaimer : Bukan punya gue kok, serius deh. Ih, iya, Harry Potter bukan punya gue. Jangan ngliat kek gitu dong.. #ditampar# Oke, Harry Potterverse punya J.K. Rowling.

Warning : Tulisan yang digaris miring artinya kilas balik / _flashback_. Serta keabalan Fan Fiction yang ditulis oleh Author amatir.

_Well, enjoy._

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy adalah tipikal lelaki yang gemar memikirkan masalah sepanjang harinya sebelum tidur. Sialnya, masalahnya hari ini berkepanjangan—sangat panjang sehingga ia tak dapat tidur malam ini.

Meringis, Draco membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain, menatap dinding yang berdominasi warna hijau dengan lis perak pada bawahnya.

Draco mendengus, menghina Blaise Zabini mati-matian sebisanya dan berjanji akan meluncurkan rentetan kutukan esok pagi-pagi benar bila ia bertatap muka dengan lelaki itu, lelaki yang menjadi alasannya tak bisa tidur semalaman!

.

.

.

_"Oi, mate," suara Blaise Zabini terdengar kesal._

_ Draco menoleh, menampakkan wajah tak bersalahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya—sangat polos. "Kenapa wajahnya begitu keruh, Blaise?" bertanya kedua kalinya dengan alis terangkat sebelah serta kening mengerut, Draco mengambil kentang tumbuk untuk kesekian kalinya._

_ Blaise menepuk dahinya keras-keras, kehilangan asa untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan lelaki berambut platina di sebelahnya. "Kau benar-benar—" tak menemukan kata yang pas sebagai jawaban, Blaise menghela napasnya keras-keras dari mulutnya. "Kau tak menyimak sedari tadi, ya?" Blaise menggeram, mati-matian menahan emosi._

_ "Ah, mate, yang jelas ia pasti tengah membayangkan Hermione-Lumpur-Granger itu," hinaan Theodore Nott yang tak langsung mengejek Hermione membuatnya menerima pelototan menghujam dari Draco secara cuma-cuma._

_ "Oi, Blaise," panggil Draco dengan riang. "Lebih bagus mantra Cruciatus atau Avada Kedavra, ya?"_

_ "Sectumsempra saja terlebih dahulu, setelah puas, kau luncurkan mantra Cruciatus, lalu bila sudah bosan melihatnya menderita, lempar langsung kutukan Avada Kedavra!" balas Blaise tak kalah riang._

_ Nott yang merasakan ion-ion negatif di sekitarnya meringis ketakutan. "Aku ada kelas Ramalan setelah ini," kata Theodore, berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Jadi—bye!"_

_ "Sejak kapan Nott tertarik pada Ramalan konyol yang diajarkan Trelawney sampai-sampai ia begitu semangat menghadiri kelasnya, mate?" tanya Draco dengan senyum sumringah, merasa menang._

_ Mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli, Blaise menjawab, "Tak peduli," katanya pendek, lalu melanjutkan, "Kembali ke topik kita sebelumnya, mate. Nah, jadi kau—" berbicara laytaknya tengah menghadiri meeting, kalimat Blaise Zabini dipotong oleh Draco yang kini menampakkan ekspresi ingin menyatakan protes._

_ "Tunggu," potong Draco dengan raut bingung. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Topik kita? Apa yang hendak kita bicarakan, sih? Sepertinya sedari tadi kita tak membicarakan apa-apa, Blaise."_

_ Blaise melotot. Menggeram, dia meraih pialanya dan meneguk jus labu yang tertuang di dalam dalam sekali teguk. "Tarik napas... buang—tarik lagi—" menghembuskan napas keras-keras lewat mulut untuk mengumpulkan kesabaran, ia kembali memulai dari awal—_

_ "Jadi, sebentar lagi Valentine," ia mulai membuka topik. Draco segera mengetahui arah pembicaraan. "Kau tentunya tak menjalani hari Valentine tahun ini sendirian lagi, kan?"_

_ Draco berjengit tak terima. "Apa maksudmu lagi, eh?" tanyanya datar, melempar tatapan menusuk ke arah kawannya. "Aku menolak ajakan kencan karena tak menemukan gadis yang cocok denganku!"_

_ "Bagaimana dengan Granger?" tanya Blaise tanpa basa-basi, segera ke titik permasalahan._

_ Draco nyaris menyemburkan tawa dengan semena-mena karena mengira Blaise bercanda. "Kau bercanda."_

_ "Aku jelas sedang serius di sini," sahut Blaise datar, minim ekspresi. "Maksudku—demi janggut panjang Hagrid yang tak pernah dicuci, kau sudah membicarakannya selama tiga semester penuh, mate! Tiga-semester-penuh!" Mengulang tiga kata tersebut dengan penuh penekanan, Draco dapat melihat tatapan berapi-api yang menyala dari sorot mata Blaise._

_ Blah!_

_ "Yang benar saja!"_

_ "Jangan katakan kau tak memiliki cukup nyali untuk mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade!"_

_ "Tidak, aku sama sekali—"_

_ "Jangan katakan kau takut ditolak olehnya!"_

_ "Enak saja! Aku ini cukup percaya—"_

_ "Jangan katakan bahwa kau, Draco Malfoy, tak berani mengajak Hermione Granger kencan!"_

_ "JANGAN KERAS-KERAS, IDIOT!"berseru berang, Draco Malfoy mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menyiram api amarah yang sudah menyulut di sanubarinya. "KAU INGIN AKU MENJADI BULAN-BULANAN, HAH?!"_

_ "Jangan berteriak!" seru Blaise, mengerutkan kening. "Nah, lihat. Granger sekarang menatapmu heran."_

_ Draco membeku di tempat. Menoleh perlahan ke meja Gryffindor, Draco menangkap sepasang mata coklat gelap tersebut yang kini menatapnya aneh. Nyengir tak bersalah, Draco mengangkat bahunya yang menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja._

_ "Kau ini, kan, Ketua Murid! Dasar tak tahu malu! Kau bahkan berteriak—"_

_ "KAU YANG MEMBUATKU BERTERIAK, SIALAN!"_

.

.

.

Maka, karena percakapan sialan itu, hal pertama yang Draco ingat ketika berbaring di atas kasur adalah, bagaimana caranya untuk mengajak Hermione Granger pergi kencan.

Kencan.

Draco Malfoy—sang _casanova _sekolah yang digandrungi gadis-gadis—bahkan kebingungan mengajak seorang gadis kencan!

Draco menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

_Well_, mengajak seorang Hermione Granger pergi kencan adalah kasus yang jelas berbeda. Bila biasanya ia dapat mengajak seorang gadis kencan tanpa menderita _syndrom _gugup separah ini—Astoria Greengrass, misalnya—, Draco tak mungkin dapat mengajak Hermione pergi _kencan_ dengannya, apalagi dengan embel-embel hari Valentine, mengingat masa lalu _kedua_nya yang terlalu suram untuk diingat.

_"Tak ada yang meminta pendapatmu, Darah-Lumpur kotor."_

_ "Selanjutnya kau, Darah-Lumpur."_

_ "Diam kau, Granger Sialan."_

_ "Dimana kedua pengawalmu, eh? Tumben sekali kau berkeliling Hogwarts tanpa kedua pengawalmu—kau tahu maksudku, kan? Si Pitak Potter serta Weaselbee miskin itu."_

Bahkan, Draco pernah mendapatkan tonjokkan telak dari Hermione _tepat di wajah _pucatnya.

Serta—Draco kelewat sering mengatainya dengan rentetan olokan lainnya.

Maka, Draco takkan heran bila Hermione menolaknya mentah-mentah sambil mendecih merendahkan—dan mengejek, yang Draco takutkan. Lalu, pada akhirnya, Draco akan menjadi bulan-bulanan para murid Hogwarts yang dendam padanya—khususnya Ronald Weasley—karena ia ditolak oleh _mantan_ musuhnya. Oh, itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Draco rasakan. Dan ia, tentu saja, tak berniat menjadi sasaran _bullying _terbaru oleh—adik kelas. Hogwarts Daily akan menjadikannya sebagai artikel terpopuler dan—tamat riwayatnya. Lebih baik ia dilempar mantra Cruciatus seribu kali ketimbang hidup sebagai korban _bullying_.

Menghentikan pikiran negatifnya yang sepertinya semakin tak sehat, Draco memejamkan matanya. Membalikkan badan berkali-kali tiap tiga menit, akhirnya Draco menyerah. Draco meraih tongkat sihirnya, merapal mantra penidur, dan tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang terjadi pagi itu tak bisa dibilang cukup baik. Apakah diteriaki Hermione Granger berkali-kali dapat dibilang _cukup baik_?

Draco menyisir rambutnya, terkadang salah tingkah karena Hermione berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Setelah yakin rambutnya cukup rapi, Draco kembali mengacak-acak rambut platina khas Malfoy tersebut. Menyeringai lebar, Draco mendelik ke arah Hermione.

"Apa lihat-lihat, Granger?" tanya Draco, merasa risih karena ditatap dengan kening berkerut oleh Hermione. "Aku tahu aku tampan, kok. Tak perlu melihat sedemikian rupa. Aku jadi tersanjung."

Mendengus sebal, Hermione mencibir dari sudut bibir tipisnya. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, Malfoy, untuk apa kau susah-susah menyisir rambutmu bila akhirnya akan kau acak juga?" Mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, Hermione berjalan mendekati ambang pintu kamar Draco.

Nyengir puas, Draco hanya menjawab pendek, "Gaya masa kini."

Memutar bola mata cokelat gelap indah miliknya, Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, meledek. "Oh, gaya masa kini begitu memusingkan, ya? Dan—kurang praktis, eh?"

Draco mengangkat pundaknya. "Nah," katanya seraya berjalan mengekor di belakang Hermione. "Kita akan pergi ke aula besar, atau kau akan mengoceh sedangkan aku pura-pura mendengar?"

Menggerutu kecil, Hermione berjalan keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid, masih dengan sikap _bossy_nya. "Kau ingin mematung di sana atau apa, Malfoy?" Hermione balik bertanya, mendengus karena langkah Draco begitu lambat—atau dilambat-lambatkan. "Kau membuat siput terasa lebih cepat dari _cheetah_, Malfoy!"

Menyeringai lebar, Draco berhenti sejenak di depan Hermione, memandang wajah gadis itu seolah tengah mempelajarinya. Mengerutkan kening, Draco kemudian tertawa bandel. "Rambutmu berantakan sekali hari ini, Granger," komentar Draco, tanpa dosa. "Biasanya sudah berantakan, tapi hari ini sudah seperti benang kusut saja."

Draco tak akan melupakan mimik wajah Hermione saat itu.

Melengos kesal, Hermione berseru ketika sudah lima meter jaraknya dari Draco. "Kau benar-benar lama!" seru Hermione tajam. "Dan kau tak memiliki hak untuk mengomentari rambutku, Malfoy!"

Tak mau menjadi kubu yang kalah dalam perdebatan pagi, Draco menyahut seraya melirik Hermione, "Apa kau tak berkomentar mengenai rambutku juga, eh?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Draco lekas lari menuju Aula Besar tanpa menunggu seruan Hermione yang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"Kau—Ferret sialan!"

Membalikkan badannya sekilas, Draco nyengir menampakkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya lalu melambaikan tangan dari jarak jauh. "Sampai ketemu nanti di Kelas Transfigurasi, _love_!"

Tak mempedulikan wajah Hermione yang bercampur antara rona merah karena tersipu serta kemarahan yang bergejolak karena Draco masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Hermione dengan panggilan menjijikan sejenisnya.

Draco melenggang dengan riang gembira ke dalam Aula. Mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi dengan gaya angkuhnya yang khas, Draco berjalan menuju meja Asramanya yang diiringi hiruk pikuk Aula Besar ketika sarapan pagi.

Di atas meja sudah terdapat tumpukkan _sandwich _dengan isi daging _ham _yang tak sabar Draco santap, puding karamel yang menggiurkan, piala yang diisi jus labu, serta kentang tumbuk. Menelan ludahnya menahan rasa lapar, Draco duduk di antara Blaise serta Theo, yang menderita karena harus mendengar ocehan panjang Millicent mengenai makanan kucing yang dikirimkan oleh orangtuanya pekan lalu.

Menyadari ekspresi Draco yang sepertinya begitu senang, Blaise tersenyum kelewat lebar. "Wah, wah, wah," katanya dengan nada menggoda. "Sepertinya ada yang sangat gembira pagi ini. Bukankah begitu, Pans?"

Pansy menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum kemudian nyengir lebar. Rambut pendeknya ia sibakkan ke belakang sebelum akhirnya berkomentar, "Taruhan. Pasti karena—uhuk—Granger—uhuk—itu. Ya, kan?"

Draco mendelik tak senang. "Bukan urusan kalian, _tuh_," dengusnya sebal. Tangannya mengambil dua potong _sandwich _yang segera ia santap salah satunya. Melirik Theodore Nott yang sepertinya sebentar lagi menderita koma berbulan-bulan karena ocehan tak jelas Millicent—si calon istri, yang sebenarnya sama sekali ditolak mentah-mentah oleh lelaki berkulit gelap tersebut. "Waaaah, kalian semakin _dekat_ saja."

Theo menoleh dengan gerakan lambat, menundukkan setengah kepala untuk melihat Draco dengan tatapan tajam yang membunuh. "Kau—" menahan gejolak amarah, Theo menyeringai melihat ekspresi wajah Draco yang sepertinya sangat bergembira. "Apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, eh? Apa kau mendapatkan—" Theo berhenti sejenak, berdeham.

Seolah mengerti, Pansy, Blaise, serta Theo dengan serempak bertanya—yang sepertinya lebih coock disebut seruan, "_Morning Kiss_mu?"

Tersedak _sandwich _yang sepertinya membuat nafsu Draco turun, lelaki berambut platina itu mendegus sebal. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan," desis Draco galak. "Atau kalian menginginkan detensi?"

Menyadari gelar Ketua Murid yang kini disandang oleh Draco, ketiga kawan Slytherinnya nyengir minta maaf. "Tak jadi," sahut Blaise enteng. "Bodoh sekali kau sampai-sampai bertanya seperti itu. Tak ada manusia normal yang mengharapkan detensi."

"—kudengar Snape membutuhkan kelinci percobaan untuk ramuan barunya," lanjut Draco seolah-olah Blaise tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Puas dengan wajah pucat pasi ketiga temannya yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri, Draco bangkit setelah meminum habis jus labunya. "_Well_, aku ada kelas sekarang. Kurasa kalian juga. Jadi—sampai jumpa di Kelas Transfigurasi."

Mengernyit, Theo serta Blaise melirik ke arah Hermione Granger yang sudah mencapai pintu Aula. Mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti, keduanya, ditambah Pansy, nyengir lebar. "Yah—kau tak mungkin menjalani hari Valentine sendirian, kan? Minggu depan sudah Valentine, _lho_." Pansy nyengir puas.

Melotot ke arah temannya, Draco mengangkat bahu berusaha tak peduli. "_Well_, lebih baik ketimbang—Millicent, kan, Nott?" tanya Draco dengan nada rendah, terkekeh penuh kepuasan.

.

.

.

Buku-buku tebal Hermione nyaris menyentuh permukaan meja ketika Draco Malfoy, dengan seenaknya, meletakkan buku tipisnya ke atas meja terlebih dahulu.

"_Oops_," gumam Draco, seolah tak sengaja. "Sepertinya kau telat sepersekian detik, _love_. Kau _bisa _duduk di sebelahku."

Menyipitkan matanya, Hermione menatap Draco garang seolah sudah siap menelan Draco bulat-bulat. "Bagus, Malfoy," desis Hermione dengan _volume_ rendah karena Professor Slughorn sudah memasuki ruangan kelas. "Leluconmu benar-benar lucu."

Namun, meskipun berkata seperti itu, akhirnya Hermione menggeser bukunya dengan tak ikhlas ke meja samping. Menghela napasnya pertanda lelah berdebat, Hermione menghempaskan badan pada kursi dan menyenderkan punggungnya.

Memijat pelipisnya dengan frustasi, Hermione mengerang.

Draco meliriknya heran. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Draco aneh.

"Aku lupa mengoreksi tugas Harry serta Ron," keluh Hermione dengan erangan berkepanjangan sebagai lanjutan. "Bisa gawat. Nah, itu mereka sedang melirik ke arahku dengan teganya."

Mendecakkan lidah, Draco berkomentar, "Jarang ada orang se_baik_mu di zaman sekarang." Meski terdengar seperti pujian, nada yang dikandung oleh kalimat itu membawa dampak negatif kepadanya karena Hermione langsung mencubit lengannya keras-keras.

"Aw, Granger!" seru Draco dengan nada rendah dan suara pelan. "Lama-lama semua tubuhku biru-biru karena nyaris setiap hari kau cubit! Nih, lihat bekas cubitanmu kemarin! Pundakku sampai biru karenanya!"

Hermione mendelik seolah tak peduli. "Aku tak mengurusmu sama sekali, Malfoy," katanya dengan nada datar. "Lagipula, kau pikir aku peduli?"

Nah, Hermione jelas tak peduli, sama sekali tidak.

"Aku tahu bahwa tahun ajaran ketujuh adalah masa-masa cinta bersemi, Anak-anak," terdengar suara Professor McGonagall yang memecah keheningan. "Terlebih karena kalian seasrama."

Mendengar penuturan terakhir, Hermione memiliki firasat tak enak tersendiri mengenainya.

"Namun, kalian tentu dapat mengontrol hormon remaja kalian—bukankah begitu, Ms Granger dan Mr Malfoy?"

_Hormon remaja_? Guru ini membicarakan _hormon remaja_? Batin Hermione menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Apa maksud guru Transfigurasi ini?

Melotot, Hermione hendak menyatakan ketidaksetujuan. "Ap—Apa maksud anda, Professor?" tanya Hermione terbata-bata. "Saya tak mengerti. Saya dengan Mr Malfoy tak menjalin—"

"Tentu saja, Professor," melempar senyum manisnya yang memikat, Draco salah satu buku tipisnya.

Memelototi Draco, Hermione mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Draco—mengambil buku. Mendengar penjelasan guru Transfigurasi tersebut mengenai bagaimana caranya menggandakan benda-benda besar, suasana kelas mendadak lebih sepi dari sebelumnya—tanpa obrolan kedua Ketua Murid, tentunya.

.

.

.

Hal terakhir yang ingin Hermione dengar adalah Draco Malfoy meminta bantuannya untuk mengerjakan tugas Essai mengenai ramuan Veritaserum Tindak Lanjut.

Hermione sedang menyesap cokelat panasnya perlahan ketika Draco meminta bantuannya untuk mengerjakan Essai Ramuannya. Mati-matian menahan tawa agar cairan manis—dan lengket—yang ia minum tak menyembur ke wajah pucat Draco. Hermione bergegas ke dapur dan meminum habis cokelat panasnya di sana sesegera mungkin.

"Hina saja aku sepuasmu," mata abu-abu Draco yang sudah sedingin es memicing ke arah Hermione—yang masih tertawa dengan puas. "Berhenti tertawa, Granger."

Wajah Hermione benar-benar merah sekarang karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa, kubilang!" Entah bagaimana, gertakan Draco _malah _membuat Hermione tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Apa yang lucu? Pothead dan Weaselbee juga sering meminta bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas dan kau tak pernah menertawakan mereka secara semena-mena seperti ini!"

Setelah mengkontrol dirinya agar tak tertawa, Hermione menghembuskan napas dari mulutnya perlahan-lahan. "Oke, oke, aku diam sekarang."

"Lebih baik," komentar Draco terang-terangan. Begitu melihat gelagat Hermione yang hendak tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya, Draco mengerang panjang. "Jangan lagi—aku serius, Granger."

"Benar-benar berhenti," kata Hermione dengan raut meyakinkan.

"Bagus," kata Draco pada akhirnya. "Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu tertaw?" Draco menatap Hermione dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Hermione terkikik kecil sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Merlin, Malfoy!" seru gadis itu, tertawa lebar beberapa detik. "Veritaserum! Ve-Ri-Ta-Se-Rum!" Sepertinya kita hanya mengulang pelajaran, bukankah begitu? Tugas kemarin juga mengenai Ramuan Pengempis dan Pembengkak, padahal itu, kan, sudah pernah dibahas pada tahun kedua oleh Snape! Bukankah begitu mudah, seharusnya bagi seluruh murid kelas tujuh, Malfoy? Terlalu mudah hingga Ron bahkan tak meminta bantuan_ku_ sedikitpun!"

Wajah Draco tampaknya ingin menyaingi rambut para Weasley sekarang, merah padam. "Diam kau."

Mengangkat bahunya dengan senyum lebar, Hermione menggeser duduknya ke arah Draco yang sudah berhenti menggerutu dan mencibir padaakhirnya. Gadis itu menarik perkamen milik Draco yang sangat menyedihkan—hanya terisi dua sampai tiga kata pendek.

"Ramuan Veritaserum adalah—" Hermione membaca dengan lantang hingga akhir _kalimat_—yang sebenarnya tak begitu cocok disebut kalimat. "Hanya ini? Sedangkan—"

"—kita disuruh membuat tugas sepanjang setengah meter dan pelajaran ini sudah pernah kita pelajari pada tahun kelima kita," potong Draco, melanjutkan dengan setengah hati. "Ya, ya, aku tahu, _love_."

Hermione mengernyit dengan panggilan yang Draco berikan kepadanya. Mendelik tak nyaman, Hermione menggerutu, "Berhenti memakai nama panggilan menyebalkan itu—serius, _deh_, terdengar begitu menggelikan bagiku.

"Maka, atas dasar keprimanusiaan—"

"Kupikir kau ini sejenis Ferret—musang," potong Hermione santai.

Seakan Hermione tak berkata apa-apa, Draco melanjutkan ajudannya, "—maka kau _harus _membantuku mengerjakan tugas sialan yang hanya menyusahkanku ini."

Akhirnya, Hermione bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah ke dalam kamar. Setelah mengucapkan kata kunci, Hermione masuk tanpa beban sedikitpun, bahkan tak merasa risih ditatap dengan pelototan kesal.

"Kau seharusnya membantuku," Draco ikut bangkit dari duduk dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Hermione tanpa permisi. "Bukannya masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan—_uh-oh._"

Draco menatap Hermione tak percaya, ngeri begitu melihat gadis itu sepertinya tenggelam di antara tumpukan buku yang ia bawa.

"Jangan hanya melihat, bantu aku!"

"Granger-_Love_, kita hanya akan mengerjakan Essai mengenai Veritaserum, bukannya hendak menguliti buku-bukumu itu!" seru Draco, matanya melotot seolah hendak meloncat ke luar. "Aku bisa saja melihat Essai milik_mu_, kan, Granger?"

Hermione melengos. "Tak semudah itu. Lagipula," Hermione mengambil salah satu bukunya. "Aku mengerjakan tugasku melalui buku-buku ini sebagai refrensi. Jadi, Essai_mu _takkan begitu sulit untuk dikerjakan."

Draco memandangnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang melelahkan, bukankah begitu, Granger?"

**TBC**

A/N : Awalnya mau ngebikin Oneshoot, tapi ini karna nggak mau ngambil resiko readers males bacanya karena mungkin kalo dijadiin Oneshoot bakal panjang banget, akhirnya gue memutuskan buat ngebikin Twoshoots, ato mungkin bahkan Threeshoots. #sigh

Well, FF ini ditulis di sela pelajaran sekolah. Muehehehe. Jadi nilai yang udah anjlok tambah anjlok, deh~ #di_duro_kemudian

Well, anyway, rupanya perpustakaan sekolah punya satu set buku Harry Potter lengkap plus buku-buku refrensi mengenai Harry Potter lainnya! Gue bahkan udah bisa meramalkan gue yang makan di dalam perpus ntar—ato mungkin tiap hari buku perpus gue pinjem. Berhubung satu-satunya seri HP yang nggak gue punya itu CoS, jadi yah, kemaren gue pinjem. Hari ini udah 348 halaman aja nih yang dibaca HUAHAHAHA #digampar

Yaudah, mind to review? ~

Tangerang, 8th February 2013 12:12 – 14:39 (Kenapa lama banget? m(_ _)m)

_Love,_

_Chantal_


	2. Chapter 2

It's Just A Date, Draco!

Title : It's Just A Date, Draco!

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Note : _Well, first of all, I wanna say a big thank you for those that already read and reviewed my amateur Fan Fiction._

Yak, keknya di chapter sbelumnya ada kesalahan, ya?

Jadi, awalnya mau pelajaran Ramuan, which is diajarin sama Slughorn. Nah, tapi ada kalimat 'Kudengar Snape membutuhkan kelinci percobaan untuk ramuan barunya.' Pas dibaca ulang, baru inget kalo sharusnya guru Ramuannya tetep Snape, bukan Slughorn kalo misalnya percakapan itu gamau dibuang. Yah, trus diganti jadi Transfigurasi. Mungkin kurang jeli, jadi lupa gitu deh buat ngeganti salah satunya xD Maaf ya. Thanks buat yang udah nge_notice_, loh.

Well, enjoy.

Hermione melangkah dengan terburu-buru ke arah lukisan Si Nyonya Gemuk. Tergesa-gesa, ia segera mengucapkan kata sandi Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Tanduk Unicorn."

Segera, lukisan itu terbuka lebar untuk dimasuki. Hermione memanjat ke dalam, masih tergesa-gesa. Kemudian, gadis yang mendekap satu buku tebal tersebut menghempaskan diri di dekat Ron dan Harry yang tengah membahas sesuatu.

"Aku merasa heran dengan Snape," gumam Ron dengan nada aneh. "Kurasa ia tak pernah mencuci rambutnya."

Nyengir mendengar hinaan tak setengah-setengah yang dilontarkan Ron, Harry menoleh ke arah Hermione. Membetulkan kacamatanya terlebih dahulu, ia berkata, "Ada apa, Mione? Kenapa begitu tergesa-gesa?" Kemudian, tak menunggu jawaban, Harry menoleh ke Ron, menanggapi lelucon—atau hinaan—nya, "Justru, menurutku ia rajin sekali mencuci rambutnya—"

Terkikik, Ron melanjutkan, "—dengan minyak tanah."

Hermione mengernyit mendengar percakapan kedua kawannya yang semakin melantur. Terengah-engah, ia menjawab pertanyaan Harry, "T—tidak. Aku hanya berlari dari Asrama Ketua Murid—"

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "—dan menuju ke sini."

"Dan kenapa, kalau boleh tahu?"

Menarik napas sekali lagi, Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ya ampun, di sini tak disediakan air, ya?"

Ron menunjuk ke pojok ruangan, menunjuk Ginny yang masuk dengan piala di genggaman.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Hermione melambaikan tangannya kepada gadis Weasley tersebut yang berjalan mendekat.

"Ya, Mione?"

Tidak menjawab, Hermione mengambil piala tersebut dari genggaman Ginny, meneguknya sampai habis, benar-benar habis. "Trims, Gin."

Ginny mendengus, ikut duduk di dekat ketiga seniornya seraya meletakkan pialanya ke atas meja terdekat. Mengernyit memandang Hermione yang kini masih megap-megap menghirup napas, ia menatap Ron serta Harry dengan pandangan ingin tahu seolah bertanya, "Dia kenapa?"

Mengangkat bahu pertanda tak tahu, Ron menjawab, "Mungkin ada _sesuatu _di Asrama Ketua Murid."

Hermione mendelik tak setuju. "Apa? Tak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Lalu, kenapa kau _lari _dari Asrama Ketua Murid menuju Ruang Rekreasi?"

"Hanya—hanya melarikan diri," berhasil mengkontrol napasnya, Hermione akhirnya dapat berkata dengan lancar. "Aku tadi secara tak sengaja menumpahkan coklat hangat ke atas perkamen Dr—Malfoy."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Ron sebal. "Tinggal menggunakan mantra Pembersih saja, kan?"

"Aku salah memberi mantra," sahut Hermione datar. "Aku malah membuat coklat hangat tersebut menyebar. Malfoy sudah hendak meledak ketika aku lari ke sini."

Mengangkat alisnya, Harry bertanya ingin tahu, "Sejak kapan kau takut Malfoy marah?"

"Maksudku, Harry—Merlin! Apakah itu perkamen tugasmu, Ron?" terpekik melihat perkamen berantakan, Hermione menarik perkamen tersebut dari tangan Ron. "Ya ampun, aku tak menyalahkanmu bila kau memperbesar tulisanmu, tapi ini keterlaluan sekali, kan? Lihat milik Harry—Astaga! Tak kalah buruknya!"

Keduanya nyengir, sedangkan Hermione sudah semakin panik saja. "Ron, kau ini prefek, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Ron menunjuk lencana prefeknya.

"Kau ingin harga dirimu sebagai prefek diinjak-injak oleh Snape?" Hermione berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya memperagakan Severus Snape yang tengah marah-marah. "Astaga, Mr Weasley! Aku meminta tugas mengenai Veritaserum, bukannya meminta tulisan acak-acakan seperti anak yang tidak lulus Taman Kanak-kanak puluhan kali!"

"Kau cocok menjadi aktris," Ron mencibir kesal. "_Mirip _persis dengan Snape ketika sedang memarahi muridnya—khususnya diriku."

Terkekeh pelan mendengar cibiran Ron, Hermione menegakan punggungnya. "Lalu, Harry—" menarik napas pendek sejenak, Hermione melanjutkan, "Kau ingin Snape memarahimu seperti—umm.."

"Sejak insiden ketika perang besar Hogwarts, Snape tak pernah keterlaluan kepadaku. Setidaknya, ia tak lagi menghinaku sebagai 'Pahlawan-Bagi-Yang-Lemah'."

Hermione manggut-manggut sejenak. "_Well_, tetap saja, ia tak pernah memberikan toleransi pada satupun murid Gryffindor."

"Benar. Seharusnya aku masuk Hufflepuff saja kalau begitu," komentar Ron judes. "Aku tak menyukai topik ini."

"Ah, Hermione," panggil Ron, begitu semangat kali ini. "Kau akan datang besok, kan? Ya, kan?"

Hermione mengernyit. Keningnya berkerut sebentar, seolah dirinya membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna permintaan Ron. "Maksudmu—" berhenti sejenak, ia akhirnya mengetahui maksud dari permintaan Weasley tersebut. "Ah, ya. Tentu saja."

"Benar, kan? Kau janji?"

"Ya ampun, Ronald," Hermione mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tentu saja aku akan datang di latihan _pertama_mu. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau gadis yang berumur tiga belas tahun."

Nyengir tak bersalah, Ron melanjutkan ocehannya dengan semangat, "Bagus kalau begitu. Akhirnya, aku dipilih sebagai Beater!"

"Setidaknya, kau tak senang menjadi Beater karena dapat memukul lawan dengan Bludger, kan?" tanya Hermione tak senang. "Kakak kembarmu, Fred dan George, selalu menjawab seperti itu bila ditanya alasan mereka menjadi Beater."

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar para Slytherin angkuh itu! Sialan, memang apa salahnya memiliki rambut berwarna _merah_?"

"Oranye," koreksi Harry tanpa dosa. Dipelototi Ron sedemikian rupa, ia mulai mengajukan protes, "Kenapa? Warna rambutmu memang oranye, kan?"

Nyengir mendengar pernyataan pendapat Harry yang blak-blakkan tersebut, Hermione mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Ramuanmu, Ron?"

"Yang mana?" Ron mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Ah, ya. Sudah. Veritaserum itu, kan? Itu tugas Ramuan termudah yang bisa Snape berikan kepada kita."

"Ramuan Pembengkak jauh lebih mudah, menurutku," komentar Harry. "Aku masih tak bisa melupakan hidung Malfoy yang membesar di tahun kedua—"

"Brilian," potong Ron cepat-cepat, tersenyum lebar. "Bahkan Fred dan George masih menyinggung insiden itu ketika tiba di rumah. Kau tak tahu bagaimana puasnya wajah Dad ketika mendengarnya—tentunya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Mom."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan ibumu mendengar bahwa akulah pembuat onar dari insiden itu."

"Dan, Mione, sebentar lagi jam malam," Ginny beranjak berdiri. "Kudengar Professor McGonagall lebih sering berpatroli dan sekali-sekali mengintip ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor—"

Ron dan Harry bergegas beranjak dari duduk keduanya yang nyaman di atas sofa merah marun. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk tidur," Harry mengerang panjang seolah tidur adalah hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi kepadanya. "Salju sudah berhenti turun tetapi masih sangat dingin, bahkan di bulan Februari!"

"Februari—ah, ya!" terpekik kaget, Ron bergegas memandang Hermione ingin tahu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bagaimana dengan pasangan pesta dansa Valentinemu, Mione? Dan—siapa teman kencan_mu _nanti?" tanya Ron tanpa memelankan suaranya.

Dean Thomas yang kebetulan lewat nyengir lebar. "Kurasa Malfoy," katanya seraya berlalu dari hadapan keempat murid tersebut. "Dan, Hermione, sepertinya ada seseorang yang menunggumu di luar."

Hermione melayangkan pelototan ke arah Dean, tak mau berkomentar mengenai kalimat kedua Dean. "Enak saja."

"Yah—kau tahu," kata Harry lambat-lambat. "Sudah dua tahun kau tidak berkencan maupun pergi keluar untuk bersenang-senang bersama _lelaki_, kan?"

"Aku pergi dengan kalian berdua," bertolak belakang dengan Harry, Hermione menyahut secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Harry, Ron, serta Ginny, ia bergegas menambahkan, "Maksudku, apa pentingnya, sih, teman kencan? Hanya mengganggu nilai akademik, menurutku."

"_Ck_, kau tahu, Hermione, bahkan para murid Ravenclaw tak separah dirimu," kata Ron. "Kau tentu tahu bahwa murid-murid Ravenclaw sejak tahun kelima—atau keempat, Harry? Ah, sudahlah, itu tak penting—sudah mulai berkencan dan menjalin hubungan, entah blak-blakkan atau bahkan diam-diam. Dan kau, Hermione, seorang Gryffindor, tak berkencan dengan lelaki sejak dua tahun lalu!"

Menggerutu seraya bangkit, Hermione menyahut enteng, "Berkencan tak begitu penting, Ron."

Tak ingin mendengar pernyataan tak setuju dari ketiga kawannya, Hermione bergegas pergi ke arah lukisan dan memanjat turun ke luar dari lukisan.

Begitu keluar, Hermione dapat melihat lelaki berambut platina dengan kedua tangan di depan dada berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh, hai, Malfoy," secepat sapaannya, Hermione bergegas lari menyusuri koridor.

Draco, yang notabene adalah lelaki, jelas dapat mengejar Hermione dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit. Mendorong Hermione ke dinding, dia mulai melontarkan ajudan-ajudannya yang jelas tak terima. "Oh, kau tahu, _love_, kau benar-benar membantuku dengan menumpahkan cokelat hangat ke atas perkamen_ku_."

Hermione nyengir tak bersalah mendengar pernyataan Draco yang dilontarkan dengan nada semanis mungkin. "Kau tahu, Malfoy, aku ini manusia dan—" Hermione berhenti sejenak, merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan intens Draco. "Kurasa kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu, Malfoy, sangat—"

"Kau tahu betapa beratnya menulis kembali tugas perkamen sepanjang setengah meter, Granger?"

"Yah, pada dasarnya tak begitu sulit, kan?" Hermione balas bertanya. "Lagipula, biasanya guru-guru lain memberi tugas sepanjang satu meter, bahkan lebih. Dan beberapa waktu lalu, Professor Sprout memberi kita tugas Herbiologi sepanjang dua meter."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku menyalin tugas itu dari Blaise ketika ia sedang tidur. Dan sekarang, mengingat Snape adalah guru yang cukup baik dalam Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan matanya begitu jeli, bisa-bisa aku tewas di tangannya besok."

Hermione nyengir, lagi. "Maaf, _deh_," kata Hermione pada akhirnya. "Aku tak bermaksud, kok—"

"Ditambah seluruh coklat hangatmu itu _malah _menyebar ke perkamenku!"

"Yah—aku, kan, juga bisa berbuat salah seperti manusia lazim lainnya."

"Dan kau pikir begitu mudah?"

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, Malfoy," setelah menghirup napas panjang, akhirnya ia membuka mulut. "Apa maumu sekarang?"

Pada akhirnya, Draco memutar otaknya, mencari satu-satunya jalan untuk menyiksa Hermione dengan pembalasan yang setimpal. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Hogsmeade, eh?" Draco menyeringai puas. "Tidak memakai kereta, tetapi menggunakan sapu terbang."

Hermione nyaris tersedak ludanya. "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Hermione gugup. "Sapu terbang? Kau tahu aku bahkan membutuhkan usaha keras untuk memanggil sapuku agar terbang ke genggamanku dan kau kini mengajakku pergi ke Hogsmeade, berdua, dengan menggunakan sapu terbang?" Terpekik histeris, Hermione nyaris mendorong Draco ke belakang. "Aku tahu kau ini lelaki humoris dan memiliki selera humor yang cukup bagus, Malfoy. Tapi, terbang—"

"Aku yang mengendarai sapunya," potong Draco buru-buru, tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi histeris bercampur gugup dan panik di wajah Hermione. "Yah—kurasa itu belum cukup, ya?"

"BELUM CUKUP KAU BILANG?" Hermione nyaris menjerit kalau saja Draco tak menggertaknya melalui tatapan mata.

"Ini koridor, _love_, kau harus menjaga _volume _suaramu, oke?" Setelah berkata dengan nada dimanis-maniskan, akhirnya Draco berkata, "Dan kau juga—juga harus menjadi pasangan dansaku, kurasa."

"Kau ingin membalas dendam, ya?" Hermione menatap Draco penuh selidik. Namun, gadis itu sama sekali tak membantah. Mendesah panjang kemudian, Hermione menjawab setelah menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. "Ba—ik—lah. Tapi, tetap menggunakan kereta bila ingin ke Hogsmeade!"

"Kau ini terlalu cerewet bahkan untuk ukuran wanita, _love_."

Hermione bergidik mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Draco terang-terangan. "Bisakah kau berhenti memakai kata—kata _itu_? Demi Merlin, terdengar menggelikan!"

Draco tak menjawab, keningnya berkerut seolah tengah berpikir keras. "Oh, lalu kau ingin aku _panggil_ apa? _Sweet-Honey? _Atau _Darling_ saja? Oh, _Cherry-pie _terdengar lebih cocok untukmu."

Hermione berusaha mati-matian agar tak melempar mantra non-verbal yang dapat membuat Draco terjengkang ke belakang. "Apa kau tahu bahwa aku cukup ahli dalam transfigurasi? Misalnya, aku dapat merubahmu menjadi musang—"

Wajah putih Draco semakin pucat. "Tak mungkin! Itu adalah Transfigurasi Tingkat Tinggi, kan?"

"_Well_, kau ragu aku tak bisa melakukannya?" Hermione tertawa puas dalam hati melihat perubahan ekspresi Draco. "Atau—lebih baik aku buktikan sekarang saja, ya? Bagaimana?"

"Membalas dendam itu—"

Kemudian, terdengar derap kaki mendekat. Draco menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang melanggar jam malam.

"Selamat malam untuk kalian berdua, Ms Granger dan Mr Malfoy," sial bagi keduanya, McGonagall-lah yang datang menghampiri. "Dan—sedang apa kalian berdua di sini? Kupikir kalian seharusnya berpatroli dengan pasangan masing-masing, kan?" Dengan posisi di mana kedua tangan Draco tertahan di dinding serta Hermione yang berada di antara tangan Draco, jelas McGonagall tampak heran.

Draco, yang kini tengah memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang masuk akal, tahu bahwa wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"_Well_, Professor," masih memutar otak, Draco tergagap-gagap menjelaskan. "Begini, sepertinya ada jembalang yang kabur dari kebun dan _malah nyasar _ke dalam kastil—sehingga—sehingga tadi Ms Granger nyaris tergigit oleh jembalang dan aku—aku—"

"Kemudian, Mr Malfoy yang rupanya mahir dalam mantra non-verbal segera membuat jembalang itu terlontar jauh—melalui lubang kecil di pojokan sana yang terhubung dengan kebun belakang, Professor," melanjutkan cerita tak meyakinkan yang semula dikarang oleh Draco, Hermione segera mendorong Draco menjauh dari dirinya. "Maaf mengganggu, Professor. Dan—"

"Dan siapa pasangan patroli kalian malam ini?"

Menarik napas dengan berat hati, Hermione yang memegang kendali situasi segera menyahut, "Aku dengan Theodore Nott sedangkan Mr Malfoy—"

"Lavender Brown."

"Bagus. Aku sudah menelaah gedung sebelah barat, namun sepertinya karena aku melupakan tongkat ada beberapa anak yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Jadi, kupikir tanggung jawabku dapat kuserahkan kepada salah satu dari kalian. Lagipula, kalian belum berpatroli, kan?"

Hermione berusaha melempar sebuah senyuman, entah setipis apapun. "Y—ya, dengan senang hati, Professor."

"Kurasa aku sudah dapat meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk berpatroli sesuai kewajiban kalian, bukankah begitu?"

Wajah Draco semakin pucat. "Ya, Professor," katanya cepat-cepat. "Maaf mengganggu."

Hermione masih mematung di tempatnya ketika punggung guru Transfigurasi tersebut sudah menghilang dari pandangan dan menuju pekatnya kegelapan. Menahan napas sejenak, ia segera membalikkan badannya dan berkacak pinggang, menatap Draco tajam. Kesal karena tatapannya tak membuat Draco tercabik-cabik, Hermione mendesah panjang, "Tadi itu, nyaris saja."

"Bersyukurlah karena aku adalah pembohong handal. "

"Dan cerita karanganmu itu—" Hermione berhenti sejenak, mencari kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sangat konyol, demi Merlin!"

"Konyol? McGonagall bahkan mempercayainya!"

Hermione memutar bola mata coklat madunya. "Ah, ya, soal itu, McGonagall tak berkata bahwa ia percaya dengan kebohonganmu. Maksudku—jembalang! Demi Ra, Zeus, Neptunus, Athena, dan Merlin, kau pikir itu masuk akal bila ada jembalang di kebun belakang Hogwarts?"

"Setidaknya McGonagall tak berkomentar lebih banyak, kan?"

Hermione mendengus kesal, melangkah ke koridor depan. "Nott akan marah besar kepadaku. Ini bukan kali pertama aku telat berpatroli."

"Dan Brown adalah gadis paling cerewet yang pernah kutemui. Bahkan ia lebih cerewet dari Pansy!" Draco mengerang berkepanjangan. "Setidaknya Nott dapat menoleransi sesuatu. Nah, katakan sesuatu yang positif dari Brown."

"Umm—ia tak pernah lupa memakai _make-up_nya."

"Yang positif, Granger."

"Atau mungkin, dia tak separah Parvati bila sedang membicarakan orang lain."

Mendecakkan lidahnya malas, Draco kembali mengerang. "Menurutmu, apa gunanya ia mengasah kuku setiap hari? Apakah kuku itu ia gunakan untuk mencakar pasangan berpatrolinya?"

"Kau tahu," kata Hermione malas. "Semakin lama aku merasa perdebatan ini menjadi semakin tidak penting."

Draco berjalan menuju salah satu tikungan koridor. "Doakan aku tak mati maupun sekarat karena dicakar Lavender Brown, Granger."

Hermione mengerutkan kening, seolah berharap Draco tak tewas di tangan Lavender adalah keputusan besar. "Yah," kata Hermione pada akhirnya lambat-lambat. "Kurasa, bangun pagi-pagi benar tanpa harus adu mulut denganmu akan cukup menyenangkan."

Draco mencibir. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, baik-baik dengan Blaise, Granger."

.

.

.

Menggerutu kesal, Hermione melangkah dengan tiap langkah panjang ke arah kelas Ramuan yang terletak di bawah tanah. Hermione mendecih sebal. Pikirannya kalut karena Blaise—sialan—Zabini segera menentukan tempat keduanya bertemu untuk memulai patroli tanpa persetujuan Hermione secara resmi sebelumnya.

Menyeret langkahnya ke kelas Ramuan, Hermione segera menarik tongkatnya dari dalam jubah.

Setidaknya, begitu Hermione merapal mantra penerangan secara maksimal, ia merasa jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Di tengah suara keluhan beberapa lukisan yang tidurnya terganggu karena cahaya dalam jumlah berlebihan yang secara tiba-tiba muncul, Hermion e dapat melihat bayang-bayang Blaise Zabini di tengah pekatnya gelap.

Hermione bergegas mematikan cahaya dari ujung tongkatnya sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah lelaki yang tampaknya sudah nyaris mati kebosanan karena menunggu tersebut.

"Zabini," sapa Hermione canggung.

Blaise Zabini terlonjak seolah baru sadar dari lamunannya. Blaise segera membalikkan tubuh atletisnya. Hermione melempar seulas senyum canggung ke arah Blaise, siap menerima ledakan amarah lelaki tersebut.

Berbanding jauh dengan pikiran negatif Hermione, reaksi Blaise Zabini tampaknya begitu sopan dan ceria. "Oh, hai juga, Granger." Blaise membalas sapaan Hermione dengan begitu riang. Bahkan, lelaki itu mau bersusah-susah melempar senyum tipis kepada Hermione.

"Maaf aku telat," kata Hermione terburu-buru, setengah berharap lelaki itu tak cukup cepat untuk mencerna perkataannya. "Aku radi sempat membicarakan sesuatu dengan Malfoy. Kau tahu—"

Blaise nyengir lebar. "Oh, dengan Draco," Blaise mengulang perkataan Hermione lambat-lambat seraya melangkah ke depan. "Mengenai apa?" tanya-nya ingin tahu.

Hermione dengan tergesa-gesa segera menyusul Blaise yang sudah lima meter lebih jauh darinya. Seraya berjalan seiring dengan Blaise, Hermione memikirkan kebohongan yang bisa ia jadikan alasan serta jawaban dari pertanyaan Blaise.

"_Well_," kata gadis itu dengan raut gugup, berdoa mati-matian dalam hati agar Blaise tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. "Masalah _Ketua Murid_. Mengenai pesta Valentine—"

Lagi, Blaise kembali memotong pernyataan Hermione. "Ah—pesta Valentine!" katanya. "Bukankah begitu menyenangkan, Granger—pesta dansa semalaman hingga larut dengan seseorang?"

Hermione meringis pelan. "Ya, tentu saja," kata Hermione, ragu-ragu. "Pesta dansa memang _selalu _menyenangkan, kan?"

"Ah, tidak juga," bantah Blaise Zabini, menyeringai lebar. "Nah, Granger, omong-omong, siapa pasangan dansa_mu_?"

Hermione menelan ludahnya. "Kau tahu, selaku Ketua Murid, aku dan Malfoy tentu saja berpasangan sebagai—umm.. pasangan pembukaan pesta dansa."

"Di samping itu? Maksudku—tahun lalu Ketua Murid memang berpasangan, kemudian setelah lagu pertama habis dan lantai dansa sudah dipadati oleh pasangan-pasangan, keduanya saling berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing."

"Dengan—" menghela napas berat, Hermione dengan terpaksa melanjutkan, "—Malfoy juga."

"Ah! Sudah kuduga!" kata Blaise Zabini dengan ekspresi seolah ia mengetahui segalanya. "Ya, ya. Kalian berdua memang pasangan yang serasi nanti di pesta. Dan, oh, mungkin kalian akan serasi pula bila menjadi pasangan _sungguhan_."

Tersedak ludah sendiri, Hermione melotot sembari menatap Blaise tak percaya. "J—jangan bercanda, Zabini."

"Ah, atau kau jangan-jangan menyukainya, Granger?" tanya Blaise semangat. "Aku sudah menebaknya sedari dulu! Ya, ya. Pirang memang lebih baik dari merah, kan?"

Hermione mengernyit tak mengerti ke arah Blaise. "Yang benar saja, Zabini."

Keduanya menaiki tangga, terbebas dari kepekatan luar biasa bawah tanah. Blaise bersiul-siul gembira seolah baru saja memenangkan lotere.

"Duh, Granger, kau bukan pembohong yang ulung, kau tahu? Nah, aku sudah tahu! Ternyata seorang Hermione Granger menyukai Dra—Oh, hai, _mate_!"

Draco yang tengah berpasangan dengan Lavender Brown mendongak. "Ah, Blaise! Tak kukira aku melihatmu di sini."

"Waah, kau sedang berpatroli dengan Brown, ya?" tanya Blaise bodoh.

"Menurutmu, gadis ini," Draco menunjuk Lavender dengan tak sopan. "adalah Pansy Parkinson?"

Nyengir tak bersalah, Blaise berseru riang, "Nah, kebetulan aku memiliki urusan mengenai tugas Ramuan denganmu, Brown. Malam ini, kita bertukar pasangan saja, bagaimana?"

"Tugas Ramuan?" Lavender mengernyit.

Blaise Zabini memandang Lavender dengan tatapan aneh seolah tengah mengirim isyarat. "Ya, Brown, Ramuan! Dikumpulkan sehari sebelum pesta Valentine!"

"Ah, ya. Benar. Ya sudah kalau begitu, Malfoy. Dah, Hermione!"

Hermione terbelalak, matanya seolah akan melompat ke luar dari tempatnya. "Yang benar saja!" serunya tak terima. Hermione berjengit.

"Atau kau ingin dengan_ku_, Granger?" tanya Blaise genit, nyengir lebar. "Nah, lagipula sepertinya kalian memiliki hal-hal yang perlu dibahas mengenai pesta Valentine nanti, kan? Kami menuntut pesta yang sempurna—jadi, kerjakan sebaik-baiknya!"

Setelah berkata dengan seenak hati, Blaise segera melangkah dengan langkah panjang dan cepat disusul Lavender yang terkikik seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hermione.

Bahu Hermione merosot seolah kehilangan semangat. "Bagus, bagus," katanya datar. Namun, cara mengatakannya seolah ia dipaksa berkata bahwa ia mendapatkan Troll dalam pelajaran Ramalan. "Satu lagi kesialan hari ini. Bukankah begitu, Malfoy?"

"Setidaknya ini berarti aku terbebas dari suara genit Lavender Brown," Draco menggerutu kesal. "Apakah ia harus memberitahuku daftar pasangan pesta dansa Valentine nanti, seperti siapa yang akan pergi dengan siapa? Dan apakah jadwalnya mengganti warna kutex juga penting bagiku, yang notabene seorang lelaki?"

"Apa ia memberitahumu mengenai betapa seringnya bedaknya luntur karena keringat?"

"Tidak, satu poin keberuntungan bagiku."

"Nah, kau tak sesial diriku kalau begitu."

Draco menggerutu dengan gumaman rendah untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak dan menatap Hermione. "Aku rasa, Blaise berpasangan dengan Lisa Turpin pada pelajaran Ramuan sampai akhir semester, _deh_." Keningnya mengernyit, berkata dengan nada penuh keheranan.

"Dan sepertinya—" Hermione berhenti sejenak, menimbang-nimbang pikirannya. "Brown dengan Crabbe, kan?"

"Sialan."

"Benar-benar sial." Hermione mengulang umpatan Draco sekali lagi, disusul erangan panjang darinya.

"Bagus. Aku terjebak dengan seekor berang-berang."

Mendelik kesal ke arah Draco, Hermione membalas tak mau kalah, "Oh, aku _malah _terjebak dengan _ferret _tanpa otak."

"Berang-berang gigi besar."

"_Ferret_ pirang sialan."

"Aku tak percaya aku baru saja mengajak seekor berang-berang untuk menjadi pasangan dansaku," kata Draco dengan nada penuh rasa prihatin. "Tak dapat dipercaya."

"Oh, begitu rupanya," Hermione mendengus. "Bagus kalau begitu. Aku tak harus menjadi pasangan dansa_mu_, kan? Nah, seingatku Goldstein mengajakku—"

"Masalahnya begini, Granger _pintar_. Aku tak dapat melanggar apapun yang telah kukatakan. Jadi—mau tak mau, aku harus berpasangan dengan seekor berang-berang! Merlin! Kau bisa memercayainya?"

"Aku juga tak percaya seekor _ferret_ mau bersusah-payah mengajakku sebagai _pasangan_ pesta dansa nanti," Hermione melirik judes ke arah Draco, bersiap mengiris Draco menjadi potongan kecil untuk diberikan kepada Troll. "Ah, aku ingat ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Mengangkat alis ingin tahu, Draco mengangguk singkat, mempersilahkan Hermione untuk segera meluncurkan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjadi pasangan dansa_mu_?"

Draco nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mengangkat wajahnya tak percaya, Draco menatap Hermione bingung—bingung memikirkan alasan dan bingung apakah pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjadi pasangan dansa_mu_, Malfoy?"

"Y—yah.. kau tahu, kau satu-satunya—" Draco menahan napas, kembali meluncurkan kebohongan. "—satu-satunya gadis _normal _di sekolah ini. Maksudku, begini, bukan berarti aku mengatakan bahwa kau _normal _karena kau tak jatuh ke dalam pesonaku. Yah, akan tetapi—kau satu-satunya gadis—gadis yang—yang tidak histeris bila kuajak sebagai pasangan pesta dansa nanti. Begini, Granger, bila aku mengajak Pansy, bisa-bisa ia sudah meninggal terlebih dahulu sebelum aku sempat menanyakannya. Kalau aku mengajak gadis-gadis lainnya, reaksinya akan lebih parah dari itu. Nah, sudah mengerti, Granger?"

Hermione manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Draco yang kelewat panjang. Membelokkan langkahnya ke arah Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw, ia lanjut bertanya, "Kenapa kau tak ajak adik Daphne Greengrass saja kalau begitu? Dia, kan, cukup _normal_—_normal _dalam kisaranmu, maksudku."

Draco mengutuk dalam hati. Nah, kenapa Hermione begitu pintar? Ah, ya, dia memang pintar. Akan tetapi, dengan menanyakan Draco rentetan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu, bisa-bisa Draco lari detik itu juga.

"_Well_, Granger, kau tak tahu saja sikapnya di dalam Asrama," sahut Draco sekenanya.

Mari berharap agar Merlin tidak mengutuk Draco karena kebohongan demi kebohongan yang sudah ia luncurkan dengan lancar.

Bergumam sesuatu seperti 'oh', Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengajak gadis yang kau suka saja?"  
Draco mengernyit mendengarnya.

Mengajak gadis yang ia sukai? Nah, Draco jelas-jelas _sudah _mengajak gadis yang ia sukai!

"Y—yah, begini, Granger," Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam seolah-olah itu adalah tarikan napas terakhirnya. "Aku _tidak _menyukai siapa-siapa belakangan ini. Aku tidak mengencani satupun gadis sejak tahun keempat, kupikir kau mengetahuinya."

"Tidak menyukai siapa-siapa atau kau terlalu pengecut sehingga kau tidak mengajak gadis _itu_?"

Draco mendengus sebal. "Granger, Granger," katanya lambat-lambat. "Kau ini benar-benar gemar mengurusi urusan orang lain, ya?"

"Sebenarnya bukan begitu," bantah Hermione, hendak membela dirinya sendiri. "Akan tetapi, kau jelas-jelas—uhuk—_casanova_ sekolah yang—ehm—digandrungi gadis-gadis dan kau sama sekali tidak berkencan sejak—sejak tahun ke berapa katamu tadi? Ah, ya, sejak tahun keempat. Nah, kau pikir itu masuk akal? Ditambah lagi, terkadang ketika kau tertidur di sofa, kau menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas—apa, ya? Ginger? Ah, ya. Sepertinya Ginger. Kau menyukai Ginny, ya?"

Draco melotot ke arah Hermione. "Begini, Granger, aku ini seorang lelaki tulen yang tidak sering menggonta-ganti pasangan—"

"Sebulan sekali tiga gadis, Malfoy."

"Itu sudah lama sekali, Granger. Dan tolong jangan potong perkataanku. Nah, lalu, karena itu, aku tidak mengencani gadis-gadis lagi sejak kelas empat. Cukup masuk akal. Dan soal mengigau ketika aku tidur, Granger, itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Weaselatte itu. Maksudku—yang benar saja, _deh_! Cukup Saint Potter yang jatuh hati akan Weaselatte itu, tak perlu aku ikut-ikutan juga—"

"Apa kau tahu nyaris seluruh lelaki tahun keenam Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff menyukai Ginny, Malfoy?"

"Paling-paling Amortentia."

Menjitak Draco cukup keras, Hermione meracau. "Kau pikir Ginny itu gadis macam apa, sih, Malfoy? Setidaknya, Ginny lebih baik ketimbang Parkinson si Pug."

Meringis karena dijitak begitu keras, Draco mengusap kepalanya pelan-pelan. "Kau tak perlu main kasar, kan?" tanya lelaki itu sebal. "Ngomong-ngomong, Granger, sudah mendapatkan gaun yang bagus untuk pesta nanti?"

Draco nyengir dalam hati menanti jawaban Hermione.

"Tentu saja belum, idiot. Masih enam hari lagi."

"Oh, kau pikir kau tak perlu mencuci gaun itu?"

Melambaikan tongkat sihirnya di depan wajah putih pucat Draco, Hermione mengeluh mengenai bagaimana mungkin ia terjebak dengan seekor _ferret_ tak berotak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan dengan nada malas, "Malfoy, Malfoy," katanya lambat-lambat, mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. "Kau pikir ini apa?" Melambaikan tongkatnya sekali lagi, Hermione segera memasukannya ke dalam jubah. "Kemampuan sihirku tak seburuk kemampuanmu, tahu."

"Dan kemampuan bermain Quidditchku jauh lebih baik ketimbangmu yang bahkan tak bisa memerintah sapumu sendiri untuk naik ke genggamanmu pada tahun pertama."

"Wajar, karena aku wanita."

"Kudengar Brown dan Patil dapat melakukannya, kok. Dan kau tak bisa mengelakkan fakta bahwa mereka berdua wanita tulen, kan?"

"Malfoy, kupikir kau mengerti dengan sesuatu seperti 'kelebihan' dan 'kekurangan'. Dan apa kau tahu kekuranganmu? Kau kurang pintar dalam menggunakan otak kecilmu."

Memutar bola mata coklat gelapnya, Hermione melangkah lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu lambat?"

"Karna aku sudah malas berjalan. Apalagi denganmu."

"Kembali ke topik semula, Granger," Draco menguap lebar. "Kau sudah menemukan gaun yang cocok atau belum?"

"Aku bukan Lavender, Parvati, maupun Ginny yang menyiapkan gaun sebulan sebelum pesta digelar, Malfoy," Hermione memutar-mutar tongkatnya di genggaman dengan malas.

"Tapi, ini bahkan sudah kurang dari seminggu, Granger," bantah Draco, tak mau kalah dalam argumennya bersama Hermione lagi. "Dan kau belum menyiapkan gaun! Merlin, bisa-bisa aku jadi bulan-bulanan nanti karena mengajakmu."

"Menyesal akhirnya?"

Mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, Draco menyeringai, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada gadis yang cukup normal dalam kisaranku selain—_ehm_—kau. Oh, meski sebenarnya kau tak begitu normal."

Hermione mencibir kesal, lebih memilih untuk bungkam ketimbang membalas Draco dengan ocehan yang tidak kalah rendah mutunya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

_Idiot kau, Draco. Git._ Draco benar-benar ingin menampar dirinya sendiri dan menguliti dirinya seorang diri karena pertanyaan bodoh yang tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Oh, _bagus_. Kenapa dia harus menanyakan hal bodoh itu? Nah, lama-lama, Hermione akan membawanya ke Hospital Wings atau St. Mungo sekalian!

"Apa?" Hermione mengerutkan kening, menoleh ke arah Draco dengan ekspresi heran. "Tentu saja karna aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu yang jelas-jelas menghabisi waktuku."

Draco menghembuskan napasnya, lega karena Hermione tak membopongnya ke rumah sakit sekolah. "Diam dan hanya berjalan lebih menghabisi waktu hidup," komentarnya datar.

"Ular sialan."

"Singa berambut semak."

"Ferret pirang."

"Berang-berang gigi besar."

"Albino tanpa otak."

"Rambut belu—"

"Oh, astaga, Merlin," kata Hermione kesal. "Aku malah menghabiskan waktuku sekarang!"

"Urusi dulu rambutmu, Granger, baru kau dapat mengurusi waktu hidup_mu_, oke?"

"Tak meminta pendapat," sahut Hermione enteng. Kemudian, dengan terburu-buru ia melanjutkan, "Dan sama-sama. Perdebatan hanya sampai di sini."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Granger—"

"Kalau kau hanya hendak memulai berdebatan-tak-berguna lainnya—"

Seolah Hermione tak mengatakan apapun sebelumya, Draco melanjutkan, "Bagaimana dengan nanti—pesta Valentine?"

"Seperti biasa," sahut Hermione singkat, terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan suara. Menyadari tatapan bingung dari lelaki di sebelahnya, Hermione mengerang dan melanjutkan, "Kau tahu maksudku, Malfoy—_pink_, pita, hati, pesta dansa, dan King and Queen tahunan.." Ia mendesah panjang. "Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang berat."

"Ya ampun, harus bernuansa _pink_ lagi?" tanya Draco, bergidik ngeri. "Justru dengan gelar Ketua Muridku, kurasa _kita _harus membuat nuansa baru, Granger. Nah, bagaimana dengan warna abu-abu dan hitam saja?"

"Kau harus tahu perbedaan antara pesta Valentine dan Halloween," cibir Hermione. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Warna merah saja bagaimana?"

"Itu disebut sebagai 'Pesta Gryffindor', bukan 'Pesta Valentine'," Draco menimang-nimang sejenak. "Aku tak akan hadir nanti di pesta kalau warnanya _harus pink _lagi."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Itu berarti aku bisa mencari pasangan dansa," Hermione memain-mainkan tongkatnya. "Apa? Untuk apa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Dan kau mau aku datang ke pesta Valentine tanpa pasangan?"

"Kau bilang kau tak mau hadir, kan?"

"Bukan berarti begitu, Granger _pintar_," kata Draco, mendecakan lidahnya berkali-kali. "Maksudku, apakah harus _full pink decoration_ lagi? Astaga, Granger, Granger.. Gunakan otakmu yang berkapasitas tanpa batas itu lebih baik."

Tak mau kalah dalam perdebatan, Hermione menoleh dan berkata dengan pedas, "Lebih baik memiliki otak berkapasitas luas ketimbangmu, Malfoy. Nah, di mana kau letakkan otakmu itu?"

"Kembali ke topik—"

"Kurasa kau yang mengalihkan topik."

"Terserah katamu. Nah, kembali ke topik, aku, Draco Lucius Malfoy, menuntut untuk membuat inovasi baru dalam pesta Valentine. Dan, ya, kumohon untuk tak mengundang cupid-cupid sialan itu ke pesta, oke? Hanya akan merusak suasana."

Hermione terkikik geli. "Nah, bagaimana kalau aku undang saja? _Well, well.. _aku banyak yang menitip puisi cinta kepadamu. Ah, '_Draco tampan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?'_. Merlin, Malfoy!"

Draco menyipitkan mata. Meski tahu bahwa apa yang dilontarkan oleh Hermione adalah ejekan, akan tetapi cara lidah gadis itu melafalkan namanya begitu—menggoda, eh?

.

.

.

A/N : Sorry, guys. Awalnya mau dibikin twoshoots. Tapi kayaknya ngga bisa deh. Ini aja udah 4500+ words padahal belum 5 hari. Sigh. Okay, guys. Ini mungkin jadi multichapter / threeshoots(?) dan bakal di post secepatnya.

Maaf buat update yang telat banget. _Well_, taulah kehidupan anak kelas 6SD di bulan-bulan Februari. We got no chocolate, but test #sigh Minggu ini aja udah _full Try-Out_, minggu depan TO dari kota. Well, wish me luck for it.

Dan ini balasan buat yang udah berbaik hati mau ngereview :

Fei Mei : Thanks buat reviewnya, Fei xD

Huahaha iya, flawsnya emang banyak banget. Tau kok:' Mana genrenya Romance dan gue gapernah bisa bikin FF Romance #sigh #poorme Thanks buat kritik dan sarannya, ya! Maaf ngga ngereply via PM. Koneksi bener-bener nyolotin.

Dan soal kata asing itu, awalnya rencananya flashback itu cuma ditandain kata '(flashback)' di awal-awal. Dan ternyata malah berantakan. Jadi, tanpa ngedit lagi, langsung nge_italic_-in semua bagian yang kilas balik. Huehehe.

Makasih ya, Feii:3

Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix : Udah di updatee:3

Lianaalg : Iya. Itu typo dan pas mau di edit kelupaan bagian itunya xD Maaf ya huehehe

Iyaaa xD di sini bahagia deh xD

Done ya(:

Christabellicious : Thanks udah mau ngereview hehe

Iya. Itu gara2 kurang teliti hehe. Thanks ya(:

Guest : Udah di post xD Semoga sama sepeeti yang diharapkan, ya(:

Megu takuma : Thanks udah ngereviewxD Updated, ya:D

Qunnyv19 : Thanks hehe. Done ya(:!

Thanks buat yang udah ngereview, follow, dan apalagi ngefav:D

Tangerang, 22th February 2013

_Love, Chantal_


	3. Chapter 3

It's Just A Date, Draco!

Title : It's Just A Date, Draco!

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Note : Sorry for the teribbly late update. Exams drove me crazy and I can't do anything about it. I've been wrote this for almost 10 times and keep doing all over again because of the mistakes. So, here is it. Chapter 3.

Enjoy

-oOo-

Hermione menarik kursinya. Dia mengangkat alis sedangkan matanya bermain-main kesana kemari.

"Jadi—ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya gadis itu sopan, melipat kedua tangannya di pangkuan.

Draco meruntuk. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa _senang_ karena dapat mendengar—Draco benci mengatakannya—suara Hermione, sedangkan sebagiannya lagi meraung karena rapat antar prefek ini diperpanjang dengan pertanyaan tak berguna itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada insan yang hendak bertanya kalau Hermione telah menjelaskan daftar acara secara terperinci? Atau, kalaupun ada yang hendak menanyakan sesuatu—semoga saja tidak, gumam Draco sebal—, orang itu pasti keburu enggan untuk melontarkan pertanyaan karena tak ingin waktu berleha-leha di ruang rekreasi asrama masing-masing terbuang sia-sia di sini.

"Apa dekorasi ruangan akan tetap bernuansa merah jambu?" Bagus, Draco hendak mencakar Ron Weasley karena pertanyaan idiot itu. _Well_, tak dapat dikatakan idiot juga, sebenarnya. Karena Draco yakin bahwa mayoritas lelaki di dalam ruangan ini hendak menanyakan hal tersebut itu, dan hanya Weaselbee itu yang memiliki _keberanian_—hanya karena dia teman Hermione, pikir Draco sengit—memadai.

Hermione tampak hendak menghela napas, namun mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, raut wajah Hermione yang sekarang sudah berbanding jauh dengan wajahnya pada awal rapat—peluh sudah mulai menetes sedangkan dadanya naik-turun mengatur napas yang habis karena berbicara terlalu banyak.

Hermione melirik Draco, seolah memberikan isyarat bahwa gadis itu sudah tak kuat untuk berbicara.

Draco, yang menyadari tatapan memohon Hermione, hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli seolah berkata, 'Kalau sudah lelah berbicara, untuk apa bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang belum jelas'.

Hermione mencibir dalam hati. Mau tak mau, Hermione harus mengakui kebodohannya (dan kebodohan Ron). Menyadari bahwa Draco takkan membantu meskipun lelaki itu adalah patner Ketua Muridnya yang—_ehm_—setia, Hermione mengambil napas panjang seolah mengetahui bahwa pertanyaan Ron mengulur waktu.

"Aku senang ada yang bertanya," Hermione berusaha mengulum senyum, yang kemudian gagal dan menampakkan seolah dirinya sedang menahan sakit perut. Draco mendecih di ujung ruangan, tak yakin apakah Hermione _benar-benar_ senang menerima pertanyaan idiot Ron—setidaknya, Ron memang idiot, sehingga apapun yang lelaki itu katakan juga akan menjadi sesuatu yang idiot, ejek batin Draco puas. "Begini, Ron—"

Draco sudah malas untuk memperhatikan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Hermione. Lagipula, keduanya sudah membahas hal ini pada saat patroli dan menemukan kesepakatan final; dekorasi ruangan tak hanya bernuansa merah jambu menjijikan, tapi juga dipadu dengan warna biru gelap yang setidaknya menampilkan sisi, uh, _maskulin_. Serta tak akan ada cupid-cupid sialan berwajah cemberut yang alih-alih mencerahkan hari seseorang malah akan membuat suasana hati setiap orang menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Apakah tidak ada cupid, Hermione?" suara Luna yang penuh lamunan memecahkan gelembung pikiran Draco. Draco tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Minerva McGonagall memilih gadis itu untuk menjadi prefek. Setidaknya, orang dungu ber-iQ jongkokpun dapat memegang kendali jabatan tersebut lebih baik daripada Luna.

Hermione berkedut, dia menatap Draco terang-terangan seolah hendak berteriak di depan wajahnya, 'Jawab pertanyaan itu, _git_!'. Draco nyengir lebar sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya pertanda menolak.

"Mungkin Draco Malfoy dapat menjelaskan perkara yang satu ini," kata Hermione manis.

Draco menyeringai puas. "Maaf, Granger, bukannya menolak," kepala Hermione rasanya hendak meledak begitu mendengar perkataan dengan nada sopan tersebut. "Tapi, bukankah _kau_ yang memegang ahli kendali rapat ini? Aku tak dapat mengambil kendali begitu saja. Tidak sopan, kan? Rasanya _kita_ sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini."

Hermione menatap Draco horor. Bila lelaki itu hendak menghancurkan masa depannya, silahkan saja. Tapi dengan memakai kata 'kita' yang notabene menjelaskan _dirinya dan Draco_, Hermione ingin menusuk mata dingin Draco dengan pisau saat itu juga. Hermione benar-benar menampakkan amarah di matanya, berkobar dengan semangat.

Draco sudah mencium sesuatu yang buruk terlebih dahulu sebelum anak-anak lain. Dia mengendikkan bahunya seolah tak ada beban di sana yang harus ia pikul. "_Well_," katanya lamat-lamat. "Kalau ini keinginan_mu_, aku bersedia saja."

Tatapan sengit Hermione digantikan oleh tatapan tak percaya. Mulutnya melongo sejenak sebelum kembali dikatupkan rapat-rapat sebelum ada serangga masuk ke dalam. Dia mengerjapkan mata. Hermione, tentu saja, tak dapat mempercayai realita bahwa Draco Malfoy, rivalnya sejak pertama kali keduanya bertatap muka, melontarkan kalimat itu dengan intens seolah keduanya memiliki—bunuh Hermione sekarang juga—hubungan.

Keparat.

Menahan geramannya, Hermione mati-matian mengontrol akal sehatnya agar tidak menerkam Draco dan membunuhnya. Hermione tak ingin rapat mengenai pesta Valentine menjadi penuh pertumpahan darah dimana-mana. "Dengan senang hati," kata Hermione sopan, menahan diri agar tidak mencibir.

Draco tampak benar-benar puas dengan ekspresi kaku Hermione. "Tak akan ada cupid agar ketenangan para siswa tidak terganggu. Apalagi, orang-orang populer yang banyak digandrungi gadis-gadis seperti_ku_," Hermione kembali menahan diri agar tidak melempar Draco ke alaska. "akan terganggu bila adanya surat, puisi, dan pernyataan cinta yang datang berbondong-bondong tiap waktu."

Beberapa anak manggut-manggut, sedangkan minoritas lainnya terang-terangan menunjukan ekspresi mual seperti Ron yang kini sudah terbatuk-batuk. "Angan-anganmu terlalu tinggi," kata Ron. "Butuh satu millenium untuk mencapainya. Jadi, semoga berhasil dan—semoga tidak—berumur panjang, _Ferret_."

Draco tampaknya tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Alih-alih mencabik Ron sampai tulang seperti yang Hermione bayangkan, Draco tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Pamormu tidak naik-naik sejak tahun pertama," kata Draco, nyengir lebar, diikuti anggukan Blaise. "Ingat ketika Granger sudah sembuh ditahun keduanya? Karena apa ya? Emm ... beku, kurasa. Nah, dia memeluk Saint Potter erat sekali dan hanya menjabat tanganmu. Kasihan sekali."

Wajah Ron merah padam, nyaris menyaingi rambutnya.

Draco tampaknya tidak mengharapkan respon dari Ron, sedangkan Ron tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa. Maka, Draco kembali melanjutkan. "Karena tampaknya semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab dan tidak ada lagi yang ingin bertanya—"Belum sempat Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan penuh kejayaan karena sebentar lagi rapat akan selesai, Blaise Zabini mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi tanpa dosa.

Draco mengernyit, menatap temannya tak percaya. Seharusnya Blaise tidak bertanya di sini. Berhubung statusnya yang merupakan sobat karib Draco, Blaise dapat menanyakannya kapanpun ia mau. Menandakan tanda bahwa ia akan menyiksa Blaise sesudah rapat, Draco mengambil satu tarikan napas panjang, mengabaikan Hermione yang berusaha menahan tawanya di ujung.

"Ya, Zabini?" tanya Draco malas, terlihat enggan untuk merespon Blaise. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Dengan siapa kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa nanti?" tanya Blaise polos, namun tak dapat menahan ekspresi sumringahnya.

Keterkejutan Hermione tak kalah dengan Draco. Keduanya sama-sama pucat pasi, mendorong satu sama lain untuk menjawab melalui tatapan.

Kemudian, Draco bergegas mengambil alih keadaan. "Kurasa itu bukan hal yang penting untuk diketahui para prefek, kan?" tanya Draco ketus. "Tampaknya mereka ke sini bukan untuk membongkar urusan pribadi_ku_."

` "Tentu saja kami ingin mengetahuinya," kata Ron puas. "Nah, Malfoy, jadi—siapa gadis malang itu—atau tak ada gadis yang ingin ke pesta bersamamu?"

Draco terkekeh. "Aku tak tahu kau begitu tega menganggap teman_mu_ sendiri '_gadis malang itu_'."

Hermione, di ujung meja, mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan berjanji akan mencekik Blaise sampai ia sekarat. Blaise _sudah_ tahu Hermione akan pergi dengan siapa. Maka, atas alasan apa Blaise menanyakan hal itu kalau bukan untuk membuat Draco dan Hermione malu di depan umum? Oh, atau Blaise mengidap amnesia mendadak? Mungkin saja seseorang merapalkan mantra obliviate kepadanya—tunggu dulu, siapa yang hendak bersusah payah mengerahkan kemampuan untuk menghapus ingatan Blaise mengenai perbincangannya dengan Hermione? Hermione menggeram kesal karena akal sehatnya nyaris tak berfungsi. Berdebat dengan diri sendiri bukanlah hal yang sehat dan wajar bagi orang-orang normal.

Ron tersedak. "Siapa?"

Draco tampaknya tak ingin bersusah payah menggerakan tangan untuk menunjuk Hermione sehingga lelaki itu hanya mengangkat dagu, dan secara teknis, menunjuk Hermione. Hermione mengernyit tak senang.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Ya, dan candaan ku sangat lucu, bukankah begitu?" kata Draco, memaksakan tawa kaku. "Ha-ha."

"Dan karena sudah jam delapan, rapat dibubarkan," kata Hermione segera—terlalu malas untuk mendengar lanjutan dari argumen tak penting antara Draco dan Ron—mendorong kursinya ke belakang hingga menyisakan ruang untuknya bangkit berdiri dari duduk.

"Hermione—"

"Ron, aku dipanggil oleh Profesor McGonagall. Tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku tak mau kena detensi karena telat," Hermione benar-benar lancar berbohong akhir-akhir ini. Salahkan saja _ferret_ pirang sialan itu. "Jadi, sampai nanti. Kurasa kita dapat membicarakan hal yang ingin kau bahas lain kali." _Kalau aku tidak mengelak_, gerutu Hermione, tapi tak benar-benar mengungkapkannya.

Ron tampak kecewa namun tak berinisiatif untuk menahan langkah Hermione yang sudah keluar ruangan. Draco tengah bersandar di dinding ruang Prefek dengan santai, menunggu ruangan benar-benar kosong sebelum keluar.

Draco tak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya kepada diri sendiri. Bagus, Hermione akan membunuhnya begitu ia tiba di Asrama Ketua Murid.

-oOo-

"Hogsmead, besok." Draco melenggang santai melewati Hermione yang tengah duduk di ruang rekreasi. Draco tak ingin mengusik Hermione yang tampaknya sudah berada di puncak kemarahannya. Dia masih ingin hidup dan tak ingin hidupnya berakhir di tangan seorang gadis—bisa-bisa, tingkat keelitan keluarga Malfoy pupus begitu saja karena insiden—yang moga-moga tidak terjadi—memalukan itu.

Hermione tak memberikan respon melalui gerak tubuh maupun suara. Tapi Draco sudah mengansumsikan bahwa gadis itu mendengarnya.

Draco tidak pernah menyukai suasana canggung seperti ini, terlebih bila terjadi di antaranya dan—berikan ia waktu untuk batuk sejenak—Hermione.

"Kau ingin cokelat hangat, Granger?" Draco mengutuk mulutnya dan saraf otak yang sudah bertindak kelewat tolol. Sebenarnya, tawaran Draco dapat disebut wajar, mengingat bahwa, meskipun salju sudah berhenti turun, udara di luar masih menyengat dan membuat setiap orang menggigil. Akan tetapi, tetap saja, Draco sudah bertingkah kelewat aneh, _dan ramah_, hari ini kepada Granger.

Pada pagi hari, Draco mempersilakan Hermione untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Padahal, jelas-jelas, sejak dulu Draco selalu bersikeras untuk membasuh dirinya di dalam kamar mandi sebelum gadis itu.

Lalu, ketika Hermione—secara ajaib—lupa membawa buku Ramuannya, Draco sebagai patner dengan sukarela meminjamkan bukunya dan membiarkan Hermione mengambil alih kendali.

Kemudian, sebelum rapat dimulai dan ruangan masih sunyi senyap, Draco menawarkan jus labu untuk Hermione dengan sikap canggung.

Bila dunia tahu mengenai tingkah janggal Draco hari ini kepada Hermione, Abraxas Malfoy pastilah yang pertama kali melemparkan rentetan kutukan tanpa berhenti begitu Draco menginjakan langkah ke dalam _Manor_.

"Apa?" Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, tidak mempedulikan helai rambut yang tak sempat ia ikat. "Sepertinya aku salah dengar."

Draco mendengus. "Berterimakasihlah karena aku sudah menawarkan kepadamu. Jadi, kau mau atau _tidak_?" Draco mulai tidak sabar dengan sikap heran Hermione. "Merlin, berhenti memasang wajah seperti_ itu_!"

Hermione mengangkat alis, menahan keinginan untuk tersenyum geli. Tak ada yang salah dengan wajahnya—akan tetapi Hermione tahu bahwa pria manapun akan risih bila ditatap sedemikian rupa. Nyengir, Hermione mengendikkan bahunya. "Tentu," Tapi jawaban Hermione terlalu singkat. "Kau yakin tidak akan menambahkan racun ke dalamnya?"

"Kalau racun untuk membuat kepintaranmu menghilang secara tiba-tiba, tentu saja," sahut Draco. "Sehingga aku akan menjadi murid terpintar tahun ini."

Hermione mendelik ke arah Draco. "Kau membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk menerima tawaranmu."

Draco muncul dari balik _pantry_ dengan dua cangkir, lengkap dengan asap mengepul di atasnya. "Sayang sekali kau telat mengatakannya," kata lelaki itu datar.

"Kebetulan sekali kau membuat tanpa meminta bantuan peri-rumah." Kalimat Hermione mengandung cemooh, membuat Draco menatapnya kesal.

"Aku bukan anak manja."

"Tak bisa dipercaya."

Draco menarik napasnya. "Cukup, kau membuat tenagaku terkuras hanya karena berdebat."

Hermione meraih cangkirnya. "Dan tentang rapat tadi," Draco dapat merasakan naiknya suhu ruangan begitu Hermione mulai mengganti topik dengan lihai. "Terimakasih banyak—"

Draco sudah hendak membuka mulut untuk membalas 'sama-sama', akan tetapi tampaknya Hermione hendak menyemburkan sindiran pedas.

"—untuk mempermalukanku di depan umum dan membuatku disambar tatapan tak percaya Ron. Aku dapat meramalkan bahwa besok, Harry, Ron, Ginny, serta Lavender dan gerombolan anak-anak tukang gosip akan menghampiriku dan mengintrogasiku."

Draco meringis mendengarnya. "Aku hanya berusaha jujur," kata pemuda itu, memaksakan suara keluar dari kerongkongannya yang tampaknya terhambat. "Dan—bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seolah-olah kau akan membunuhku di tempat?"

Hermione menggeram, menggertakkan giginya. "Maaf, tapi aku tak berniat tanganku dicemari bakteri-bakteri yang menempel di tubuhmu," dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku akan senang bila unggas-unggasku membuat sejumput rambutmu rontok."

Draco tak ingin membayangkan dirinya dengan rambut tak sempurna di sana-sini. Lebih baik dia digantung terbalik saja ketimbang memikirkan rambutnya yang penuh cacat dimana-mana. Dia bergidik. "Tapi, kurasa rambutku ini terlalu indah. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, unggasku juga ingin menyentuh rambut _indah_mu," kata Hermione manis. "Apa kau keberatan?"

"_Stop_, kau mulai terdengar seperti pembunuh di _film-film_ horor buatan muggle."

"Masa?—tunggu, kau pernah menonton salah satunya?"

"Blaise yang mengajakku—"

"Kau pernah menonton _film_ buatan muggle?"

"Tidak benar-benar menonton," bantah Draco. "Blaise menonton sedangkan aku nyaris terlelap ke dalam tidur."

"Intinya _kau_ menontonnya!" Hermione tak dapat menahan tawanya. "Tunggu sampai Lucius dan Abraxas Malfoy mendengarnya!"

Draco menggerutu, tapi tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Hermione yang tengah tertawa. Yah.. walaupun harga dirinya direndahkan sedemikian rupa, setidaknya Draco dapat melihat tawa manis favoritnya di wajah Hermione.

-oOo-

Hermione merasa lebih baik menjalani detensi dengan Filch ditemani kucing angkuhnya, Mrs. Norris, ketimbang mendengar erangan dan keluhan Draco yang tampaknya tak berhenti. Sudah lima belas menit keduanya duduk di salah satu meja _Three Broomstick_. Draco beranggapan bahwa dia sudah bosan mengomentari penampilan Hermione (padahal Draco tak dapat berhenti terkesima dan merasa kagum) dan dia butuh istirahat sejenak. Hermione sudah meracau ketika Draco membawanya ke tempat ini ("Menurutmu minum Butterbeer sampai kembung disebut istirahat sejenak?"). Namun, mengingat sikap keras kepala yang tampaknya sudah melekat di tiap klan Malfoy, Hermione hanya dapat mendesah dengan berat hati dan mengikuti langkah Draco ke dalam kedai minum.

"Kau harus membantuku untuk mengerjakan essai Ramuan," kata Draco cepat.

"_Pardon_?" Hermione terkesiap, tidak siap dengan perubahan topik mendadak seperti ini. "Enak saja. Kau tak dapat menyuruh-nyuruhku begitu saja."

Draco mengangkat bahunya cuek, namun tetap bersikeras untuk meminta Hermione agar membantunya (atau tepatnya, mengerjakan-essai-ramuan-Draco-sedangkan-si-empu-hanya-melihat) mengerjakan essai sepanjang sembilan inci tersebut.

"Hanya sembilan inci, kok." Draco kembali menyesap butterbeernya, sesekali menoleh ke jendela luar.

"Nah, kalau _hanya sembilan inci_," sahut Hermione tak mau kalah. "Artinya kau dapat mengerjakannya, kan? Lagipula—" Hermione berdeham sejenak. "_Hanya sembilan inci, kok._"

"Jangan meniru-niru suaraku," ujar Draco. "Tak cocok sama sekali mengingat perawakanmu yang seperti itu."

"Tampaknya itu adalah hinaan."

"Hanya sindiran semata," jawab Draco santun. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan pesta Valentine nanti? Masa' kita yang membuat pidato pembuka untuk McGonagall?"

"Professor," koreksi Hermione. "Kita hanya perlu menyontek sedikit dengan cara mengingat-ingat bagaimana salam pembuka pidato tahun lalu."

Draco mengernyit. "Aku tidak mungkin mau bersusah payah memutar otak untuk mengingat segala sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak penting tahun kemarin."

"Legillimency?" usul Hermione, kendati tak mengharapkan jawaban. "—ah.. tidak, tidak. Legillimens tidak aman, dapat berbahaya."

"Kalaupun kita menggunakan usulmu yang _sangat kelewat cerdik_ tersebut," Draco menyelipkan sedikit sindiran di dalamnya. "Aku ragu bakal berhasil."

Hermione memiringkan wajah, menatap Draco. "Oh, memang tidak akan. Apalagi kalau kau_lah_ yang memegang kendali sebagai Legillimens. Alih-alih membuka memori mengenai pesta Valentine tahun lalu, kau akan menyusup ke memori pribadi lain."

"Apa persisnya keuntunganku bila aku mengetahui rahasia pribadimu?" tanya Draco tak acuh. "kan sama sekali tidak penting."

Hermione menahan diri agar tidak mencakar wajah mulus Draco. "Mungkin saja. Seperti aku menyukai siapa dan sebagainya."

"Menarik." Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Bisa kucoba mungkin bila kau terlelap nanti malam."

**TBC**

Note : Pfftt.. pendek banget *sigh* Maaf karna minim deskripsi—atau kelebihan deskripsi. And, _boo_! Ending chapter ini tampaknya klise sekali.. Dan yap, late update again. M(_ _)M I just bought The Mark of Athena, soo, waktu buat ngetik dan berkhayal jadi begitu terbatas '-' tapi keren kok novelnya huehe.

Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah kasih saran, kritik membangun, maupun masih setia ngereview sampe chapter 3. Diperkirakan endnya di chapter 5, tapi gatau juga, deh.

_And last, review, pleawsee_?

Tangerang, 15th March 2013

_Love,_

_Chantal_

**Total 2410 words (without any notes)**


	4. Chapter 4

It's Just A Date, Draco!

Title : It's Just A Date, Draco!

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : Chapter ini sedikit cliché. Beberapa chara sepertinya OOC. Daaan, chapter ini ditaburi dengan bubuk fluffy m(_ _)m. Plus, alur terlalu cepat.

-oOo-

Draco adalah seorang aktor yang hebat dan dia sendiri tahu mengenainya. Kemampuannya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya patut diberi Order of Merlin. Nah, coba lihat kejadian di Hogsmeade kemarin. Faktanya, Draco gugup setengah mati dan berusaha agar tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang idiot seperti Ronald Weasley. Tapi, akibat keulungan Draco dalam berpura-pura, Draco tetap dapat memasang topeng angkuhnya dan masih dapat nyambung kalau diajak berbicara oleh Hermione.

Kemarin, Draco nyaris tak dapat menahan diri agar tidak merona ketika melihat Hermione yang keluar dari kamar ganti. Beberapa kali, Hermione mencibir kesal karena Draco hanya memberikan respon sebagai anggukan maupun gelengan singkat, setelah itu kembali sibuk dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Semuanya berlangsung benar-benar sempurna sampai akhirnya, Hermione keluar dari kamar ganti (untuk yang kedelapan kalinya, kalau Draco tidak salah) dengan gaun hitam selutut tanpa lengan. Alih-alih terlihat seperti setan dalam balutan baju hitam tersebut, Hermione _malah_ terlihat semakin menawan ketika memakainya.

Maka, karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Draco hanya mengangguk dan mengeluhkan sesuatu seperti, 'Kalau begitu, ayo pergi. Aku ingin beristirahat sejenak,'. Kemudian, setelah Draco membayar beberapa galleon (Hermione sudah menuntut agar dia saja yang membayar, tapi Draco jauh lebih keras kepala dari gadis itu), Draco segera menarik Hermione menuju The Three Broomsticks.

Awalnya, Hermione meracau karena kedai minum bukanlah sebutan yang cocok sebagai tempat untuk beristirahat. Namun, karena melihat paras Draco yang tidak peduli, akhirnya Hermione hanya dapat menghela napas singkat dan ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam tempat minum yang disesaki penduduk Hogsmeade maupun murid Hogwarts yang berhasil menyelinap.

Draco dan Hermione tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, tentu saja, karena orang-orang lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka masing-masing. Tapi, ada beberapa anak yang _memang_ memperhatikan keduanya. Setelah menyadari Draco yang melotot seolah berkata 'Apa lihat-lihat? Ingin mendapat potongan poin dan detensi secara gratis?' dan 'Hei, aku ini mantan Death Eaters, _lho_. Aku sudah berlatih beberapa mantra berbahaya yang diciptakan oleh mantan Death Eaters lainnya. Ingin mencoba?', orang-orang tukang gosip tersebut langsung memalingkan wajah.

Topik awal mereka begitu butterbeer berada di tangan masing-masing adalah mengenai pidato pembukaan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tahun ini, Profesor McGonagall. Draco benar-benar tidak percaya mengenai hal tersebut. Profesor Dumbledore tak pernah meminta Ketua Murid untuk melakukannya, tentu saja. Dan ia sama sekali tidak ingat mengenai pidato tahun lalu. Memang, apakah ada orang yang terlalu rajin sehingga menghafal pidato yang seharusnya dilupakan?

Lalu, ketika berdebat mengenai hal tersebut, Hermioe dengan bodohnya mengusulkan untuk melakukakn Legillimency. Yang benar saja.

Namun, terimakasih banyak atas ilham yang dituturkan oleh Nona-Tahu-Segala tersebut, Draco melancarkan sebuah kalimat yang ia ucapkan dengan raut bercanda. Draco berpendapat bahwa mungkin saja ia akan melakukan Legillimens. Untungnya, Draco tidak menyebutkan siapa yang akan ia bongkar pikirannya dan Hermione hanya menanggapinya dengan degusan pelan.

Jadi, di sinilah Draco sekarang. Ia masih duduk santai di atas sofa hijau empuknya, sesekali bersenandung pelan dengan nada yang tidak pasti. Hermione sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, setelah berpatroli dengan Goldstein, lelaki Ravenclaw yang akhir-akhir ini semakin gencar mendekati berbagai gadis demi mendapatkan pasangan. Draco masih dapat mendengar suara kertas yang bergesekan, pertanda bahwa Hermione masih terjaga sepenuhnya.

Pesta dansa akan digelar tiga hari lagi. Gadis-gadis norak mulai uring-uringan, mengeluh dimana-mana mengenai baju dan sepatu yang tidak cocok, belum menemukan pasangan, maupun mengenai baju yang kebesaran. Draco benar-benar bersyukur karena ia dijadwalkan Patroli dengan prefek yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit karena ia tidak ingin mendengar keluhan gadis semacam Lavender Brown.

Draco menguap lebar. Buku yang tadi ia baca sudah sama sekali tidak menarik (dan sejak awal buku itu memang tampak tidak menarik bagi Draco).

Awalnya, Draco berencana untuk mengintip pikiran Hermione—sekalian melihat-lihat siapa lelaki yang paling sering Hermione lirik, kalau bisa. Tapi, bila gadis itu belum tidur meski sudah begitu larut, mungkin Draco dapat melaksanakan rencananya besok malam, sehari menjelang pesta dansa Valentine yang menjadi topik utama pembicaraan gadis-gadis Hogwarts.

Draco memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Maka, ia beranjak dari duduk dan meletakkan buku bacaannya ke atas meja bundar kecil yang tersedia. Setelah melirik pintu kamar Hermione, dia membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Granger."

-oOo-

Hermione masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya, merasa enggan untuk menghadapi pagi. Dia mendesah panjang, terdengar keras karena suasana kamarnya yang begitu senyap. Sesekali, Hermione berusaha untuk terlelap kembali. Tampaknya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam.

Persetan dengan kelas yang harus dihadiri hari ini, gerutu Hermione dalam hati. Hermione bahkan berharap ia dapat menghabiskan hari ini di atas ranjang tanpa memikirkan satupun mata pelajaran yang, anehnya, semakin membuat kepalanya nyaris meledak karena terlalu banyak beban pikiran.

Salah satu alasan Hermione tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya adalah Draco Malfoy—pemuda Slytherin yang dulu pernah dimantrai menjadi seekor _ferret_ oleh mantan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam Hogwarts, Alastor Moody.

Semalam, ketika jam nyaris menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas, Hermione masih duduk di atas kasurnya dengan nyaman. Matanya masih menelusuri kata demi kata kecil yang tertoreh di atas kertas tua. Meski sesekali menguap dan matanya sudah memberontak, Hermione yang terkenal keras kepala masih bersikukuh untuk melanjutkan bacaannya.

Lalu, Hermione mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, yang pastinya adalah Draco Malfoy, disusul oleh bunyi pintu kamar dibuka.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Hermione merasa gugup setengah mati saat ini.

Sebelum suara pintu terbuka, Draco mengucapkan hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah Hermione bayangkan ; ucapan selamat malam. Dan, bila otak Hermione tidak salah, Draco mengucapkan kalimat pendek tersebut dengan nada—_bunuh aku sekarang_—intens, seolah-olah keduanya adalah—Hermione menelan ludahnya—pasangan kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

Hermione mengernyit, mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran itu yang datang entah darimana.

"Merliiin!" pekik Hermione dengan nada rendah. "Bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran seperti—seperti—"

Tampaknya, Hermione tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimat yang sama sekali tak Hermione harap ia ucapkan karena terdengar ketukan pintu. Ketukan itu terdengar tiga kali berturut-turut, menginterupsi ucapan Hermione yang terdengar frustasi.

Hermione kembali menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya terasa tersumbat oleh gumpalan batu sehingga ia bahkan tidak kuasa untuk membalas ketukan tersebut.

"Oi, Granger, kau sudah bangun belum?" Seruan dari balik pintu tersebut disusul oleh ketukan lainnya. Lalu, Hermione menangkap suara dengusan dan gumaman seperti 'dasar pemalas' yang dilontarkan oleh Draco.

Hal yang tidak Hermione sangka adalah bahwa pemuda itu dengan seenaknya membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Sebelum Hermione sempat menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajah yang pastinya sudah merona merah, tubuh kekar Draco sudah nampak di ambang pintu.

Draco mendecakkan lidahnya. "_Well_, Granger, kurasa sekarang sudah hampir jam enam, bukankah begitu?" tanya Draco manis, sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan raut galak yang kini terpampang jelas di wajah runcingnya. "_Ck_, aku tidak mau diberondong berbagai pertanyaan dari para guru hanya karena aku ini _patner_mu, tahu."

_Patner_..

Hermione meringis mengingatnya. Tentu saja. Draco adalah _patner_ Hermione sebagai Ketua Murid, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan, sekali lagi Hermione meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Hermione tidak berharap lebih.

Hermione mengangguk cepat, berusaha terlihat normal alih-alih gugup. Namun, tampaknya apa yang ia lakukan merupakan kesalahan besar. Adalah hal janggal bila melihat Hermione mengiyakan apa yang dilontarkan mulut Draco alih-alih memberontak maupun membalas dengan ucapan pedas.

Draco mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menampakan kerutan di keningnya yang tertutup oleh beberapa jumput rambut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Granger?" tanya Draco dengan wajah ingin tahu. Lelaki itu beringsut melangkah mendekat. Langkah kakinya terlihat panjang dan tegas. Ia berhenti di samping ranjang tempat Hermione berbaring dengan gugup sekarang.

Dan hal lainnya yang tidak pernah Hermione sangka kembali menghantam kenyataan. Draco Malfoy kini menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Hermione.

Hermione mati-matian mengatur agar napasnya terdengar normal. Namun, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, napasnya tetap tersenggal-senggal seolah Hermione baru saja berlari mengitari lapangan Quidditch sepuluh kali putaran tanpa istirahat.

"Ya," balas Hermione, sedikit terengah. "Ya. Tentu saja aku—aku baik-baik saja." _Nyatanya, aku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja, Tuan Malfoy_.

Draco masih tidak puas dengan jawaban kelewat singkat tersebut. Pemuda bersurai platina itu kini semakin penasaran dengan keadaan Hermione. "Kau yakin? Wajahmu memerah dan napasmu sedikit tersenggal—"

"Kubilang, aku baik-baik saja," tekan Hermione sekali lagi. "Sekarang, kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau pergi dari kamarku?"

Draco nyengir mendengarnya. "Tentu," ujar Draco. "_Well_, kalau kau tidak ingin telat, sebaiknya kau bergegas sekarang karena sarapan akan digelar setengah jam lagi."

Hermione merenggut ketika pintu kamarnya ditutup kembali. Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri beberapa kali karena kebodohan yang ia timbulkan. Masih menggerutu pelan, Hermione bangkit dari tidurnya, menyibakkan selimut tebal yang disediakan Hogwarts asal-asalan. Jemari kakinya yang tidak diberikan pengilap maupun hiasan norak seperti gadis-gadis tahun ketujuh Hogwarts pada umumnya menyentuh lantai kamar. Ia bergidik sejenak, berusaha membiasakan diri kembali dengan rasa dingin yang menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Hermione menghela napas.

Hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan, sekaligus merepotkan.

-oOo-

Hermione duduk di sebelah Harry yang sedang sibuk membaca Daily Prophet. Ginny, kekasih Harry sejak tahun keenam, yang sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan teman-teman seangkatannya duduk di sebelah Harry. Ron pergi entah kemana.

"Tugas hari ini benar-benar banyak," gumam Harry begitu Hermione mendaratkan bokong di atas kursi. "Aku heran apakah Ron berada di Hospital Wings karena ia terpeleset di koridor atau karena ia mengalami gegar otak permanen yang diakibatkan oleh tumpukan tugas."

Hermione membalikkan piringnya, mengambil satu potong roti isi dan kentang tumbuk yang beraroma menggoda. "Dia terpeleset di koridor?" tanya Hermione, sama sekali tidak tampak terkejut atas kecerobohan Ron.

Harry mengangguk. Ia melipat Daily Prophet yang sudah selesai dibaca, meletakkannya di sebelah piringnya. "Jadi, Hermione..."

"Ya?"

"Kau pergi ke pesta dansa bersama Malfoy, eh?" tanya Harry jahil. Hermione mendesah panjang. Sudah cukup sering ia disodorkan pertanyaan yang sama hari ini. Apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Harry?

Hermione mengangguk dengan malas. Pandangannya kini beralih tidak menentu. "Seperti yang kaudengar sendiri." Hermione merasa wajahnya memanas ketika ia dengan sangat berhati-hati menjawab. Bagaimanapun, ia mungkin bisa mengelabui seluruh pelajar di Hogwarts. Namun, Harry, dengan sifatnya yang merupakan orang Dumbledore luar-dalam, seperti apa yang ia katakan kepada Rufus Scrimgeour, mungkin mampu mendeteksi kegelisahan dari balik binar mata Hermione.

Harry masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kecurigaan. "_Well_—" sesaat, Hermione mengira Harry akan menceramahinya mengenai ini dan itu. "—Pesta Dansa kali ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, ya? Apalagi, kau merupakan Ketua Murid tahun ini," ungkap Harry riang.

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya pelan, berharap Harry tidak melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti di ruang rekreasi, Hermione, kuharap kau berkunjung ke sana. Sudah lama kami tidak melihatmu sebagai murid Gryffindor alih-alih Ketua Murid," kata Harry pada akhirnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Kuharap juga begitu."

Yah, Hermione juga berharap hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy tidak sekompleks ini.

-oOo-

Seperti apa yang Hermione harapkan, ia kini sudah berjalan menuju lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, lukisan yang merupakan pintu masuk menuju Asrama Gryffindor.

"Witherwings," kata Hermione kepada Nyonya Gemuk yang sedang berusaha menari salsa. Lukisan segera mengayun, memberikan akses kepada Hermione untuk masuk ke dalam Asrama Gryffindor.

Begitu Hermione memanjat masuk, kericuhan langsung terdengar dengan jelas. Terdengar gelak tawa dimana-mana, serta seruan dan keluhan akibat perkamen yang terkena tinta terlalu banyak sehingga sulit dibersihkan. Beberapa murid di kelas yang lebih rendah menyapa Hermione sopan, dibalas sama sopannya oleh Hermione.

Hermione melihat Harry sedang mengangguk-angguk asal mendengar Romilda Vane meracau tanpa henti. Tampaknya, Harry benar-benar jengkel mendengar keluhan Romilda mengenai betapa menariknya bila dia-lah yang menjadi pasangan Harry nanti di Pesta Dansa.

"Vane, _dengar_, aku sekarang sibuk mengerjakan essai sepanjang tiga meter dari Profesor Sprout—!"

Romilda Vane sekilas tampak kecewa. Namun, begitu melihat Hermione yang berjalan mendekat, ia mendesah panjang. "Yah, oke, kalau begitu, Tapi, Harry, pesta masih akan digelar tiga hari lagi dan kau memiliki kesempatan untuk merombak ulang pikiranmu. Aku dengan senang hati akan menerima ajakkanmu ke Pesta Dansa—"

Harry mendongak, menatap Hermione masih dengan ekspresi jengkel. "Dia _itu_ kenapa, _sih_?" gerutu Harry kesal. "Apa dia _tidak tahu_ kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Hermione mau tak mau melemparkan senyum simpatik ke arahnya. Dari tahun keenam sampai sekarang, jumlah penggemar Harry terus melesat naik. Tapi, Harry masih belum bisa membiasakan dirinya dengan ocehan gadis manja seperti Romilda.

Harry meletakkan pena bulu merahnya. Ia menggulung perkamen dengan asal-asalan, malas untuk menggapai tongkat yang berada di atas sofa. Harry menutup botol tintanya dengan tergesa.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Hermione heran.

Harry menggeleng. "Belum, _sih_," Harry nyengir. "Tapi, aku akan membuat ulang dengan tulisan besar-besar agar lebih cepat selesai. Suasana hati Profesor Sprout pasti sedang buruk.."

Hermione duduk di sebelah Harry tanpa tahu tujuannya. Ia benar-benar kehabisan akal, tidak tahu harus membahas topik apa dengan Harry.

Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Rasanya, apapun yang terjadi hari ini begitu aneh, seperti bukan dirinya sendiri—

"Harry," panggil Hermione dengan paras penuh keraguan. Ia menarik napasnya.

Harry menoleh. Lelaki dengan rambut jabrik itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan satu katapun. Tapi, sepertinya, ia sedang menunggu Hermione untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tak dapat membohongi Harry. Dan—ia tidak mau Harry-lah yang mendesaknya untuk memberitahu sesuatu.

"Kupikir.." Lidah Hermione, entah mengapa, terasa kelu. "Kupikir—aku menyukai Draco Malfoy."

**TBC**

A/N : Tadaaaaa xD

Entah mengapa, demen aja ngebikin ending chapter jadi sedikit cliffhanger #ditampol

_Well_, again, so sorry for the late update '-'

Sibuk banget minggu ini pfft..

Mana chapter ini pendek banget lagi.. #Ngelirik jumlah Words#

And, yes. Fic ini dibuat pada dua waktu yang berbeda. Err.. Jadi.. Mood nulisnya beda-beda.. Pfftt..

Dan ini balasan review buat readers yang udah luangin waktu buat review;;3 (Beberapa mungkin udah dibales reviewnya lewat inbox karna sempet aja '-' err.. yang nggak dibales, ini diaaaa)

**LianaAndromeda : Iya hoho**

**Pas ngetik adegan mereka ribut emang selalu ditunggu-tunggu c': Sayangnya, Ron nggak akan banyak nongol, nih hehe.**

**Pendek? Kayaknya.. chapter ini lebih pendek, deh. *mojok***

**Phew! Chapter depan diusahain lebih panjang, ya:) **

**Aisshi : Ini diaaa B)**

**Alfaomega : Oh... ternyata.. kamu lagi.. /dor /ditendang**

**Huehehe, nggak, nggak. Gak bosen2, koks. Kalo mau, skalian tuh review FF lain Chantal yang belom kamu review :p**

**Megutakuma : Huehe x) Nggak apa apa, yg penting inget lg kan belom review? #kedipkedip #ditendang**

**Udah update yaa :)**

**Hanazawa yui : Ini dia next chapternya huehehe**

**Ya karna mereka emang ditakdirin buat nggak pernah akur :'3**

**E—eh.. Nggak akan ada scene kayak gitu'-'V huehehe**

**Dan, yap, Chantal emang masih—err—sd hehe**

**Makasih untuk pujiannya:)**

**Slytherqueen11 : Iyaa, msh sd hehe ._. Doain buat Un, ya #nahloh xD**

**Udah di next :) **

Trims untuk yang ngereview. Dan buat Quinnyv19 & FeiMei, sptnya udah dibales reviewnya lewat PM.

Dan, Chantal lupa blg, iya. Di Chapt 2 itu emang ada kesalahan. Makasih buat yang udah ngoreksi. :)

Untuk yang ngereview, jangan bosen-bosen ngereview Fic abal ini, ya ;3

Yah—kalau begitu.. any review, please? #wink

Tangerang, 3rd March 2013

_Love,_

_Chantal_


End file.
